


Waiting for the Stars to Align

by Icefire149



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Rebuilding Friendships, Slow Burn, college age AU is more accurate, finding out the truth, relationship problems from every direction possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire149/pseuds/Icefire149
Summary: The wheels in his head were still trying to process everything. It had been three years since the last time he caught a glimpse of Tweek. Two more years before that since they last spoke. It always bothered him that one day Tweek woke up and decided he didn’t want to be friends anymore. Craig wasn’t sure in that moment what particular emotion he felt the strongest. He was happy, sad, surprised, and pissed.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Craig Tucker expected was the surprise of his life while getting settled at the laundry mat. He initially was happy to find the building empty. There was only the hum of a single dryer running. Yet here he was hours away from south park and standing at a washing machine with a fist full of dirty clothes, when he saw Tweek Tweak walking out of the bathroom.

Eye contact was made immediately and Tweek screeched. The backpack he was holding hit the floor as he practically shoved his hand into his mouth just to stop making noise. He looked away for only a moment to see if he had gained any strangers’ attention. Tweek then approached Craig. He looked panicked. “How did you find me?” 

Craig didn’t answer. The wheels in his head were still trying to process everything. It had been three years since the last time he caught a glimpse of Tweek. Two more years before that since they last spoke. It always bothered him that one day Tweek woke up and decided he didn’t want to be friends anymore. Craig wasn’t sure in that moment what particular emotion he felt the strongest. He was happy, sad, surprised, and pissed. 

He dropped the clothes he was holding onto into the washing machine and then Craig grabbed Tweek. “Don’t hurt me!” Tweek burst.

Still Craig didn’t answer nor did he let go. For some reason the only thing his focus latched onto was that he didn’t like how fragile thin Tweek felt under his sweatshirt.

Tweek’s shaking slowly calmed. “Craig?”

Finally Craig let go. Tweek was staring at him puzzled. 

“What do you mean: how did I find you?” Craig scolded. “I’ve been living in this town for years. What the hell are you doing here?”

Tweek opened his mouth to speak, “I….I,” but he couldn’t get much out. One of his hands rose to start tugging at his hair. 

Without skipping a beat Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and held it so he couldn’t pull his hair out. Old habits, Craig couldn’t help but think to himself as he registered his actions. But a part of him was annoyed. The hurt he felt from high school was reopening fresh again, and yet he couldn’t let go of Tweek’s hand.

“I’ve been living here for a while now,” Tweek answered.

“Where are you living?”

Tweek went to tug at his hair again but Craig refused to let go of his hand. “Ah,” he screeched. “Ahh! A few streets over.”

“Cool.”

The sudden beeping of a dryer caught their attention.

“I’ll be right back,” Tweek mumbled. 

Craig let go of Tweek’s hand finally. He wasn’t happy about it. He wasn’t happy with his emotions feeling all over the place. Largely, he was worried he was going to start a fight. That was the last thing he wanted.

Tweek walked out of the laundry mat, and walked up to a car in the small parking lot. He opened the trunk.

The front wall of the laundry mat was mostly a big glass window. Craig was able to watch Tweek until the open car trunk obscured his view. He then turned back to his laundry bag. Craig spent the next several minutes unrolling sock balls, spraying stain cleaner on shirts, and shoving everything else into the washing machine. 

Craig was feeding the quarters into the machine when he heard the door open and close. He looked up to see Tweek rushing over to the dryers. He opened the one that was beeping earlier and started pulling clothes out, folding them, and dropping them into the basket he brought in with him.

“Shit dude,” Craig said. “Is that car yours?”

Tweek looked up at him. He smiled. “Yeah, Kenny helped me find that. He also had the patience to teach me how to drive.”

“Took long enough,” Craig taunted, gathering his laundry soaps back into their plastic bag and setting it on top of his washing machine. He didn’t fail to notice Tweek’s eyes look like he had been crying.

“Shut up,” Tweek shot back teasingly. 

Craig walked over to the dryers and leaned against the one next to Tweek. 

“Are you going to college around here?” Tweek asked peeking at Craig for a moment.

“No,” he answered simply. “But Clyde and Token are.”

“Oh,” Tweek said quietly. He stopped folding and looked at Craig. “Didn’t you want to go to the coast to one of those big universities and study film making?”

Craig frowned. “I didn’t get in.”

“Assholes,” Tweek muttered. “They’re huge torn assholes. You can do so much better than them, Craig.”

Craig couldn’t help but laugh.

Tweek stared at him seriously. “I’m not kidding dude. You were already good. Just keep learning on your own. Fuck them.”

Craig was taken aback by Tweek’s ferocity and sincerity. His chest hurt remembering all the times they had talked about the schools they wanted to go to. The movies they wanted to film. “I miss making movies,” Craig responded. “Honestly I haven’t touched my camera in years.”

Tweek frowned. “Why?”

“My heart wasn’t in it anymore.”

They both stood there in silence for a few minutes. Finally Tweek asked, “So what are you doing then?”

Craig stuck his hands in his pants pockets. “When Token and Clyde decided on the same school, I asked if I could join them. Token had already decided on finding an apartment off campus. With three of us it just worked out to split the bills.”

Tweek gave him a small smile. “That seems really nice.” His eyes looked sad.

“It is. I’m glad we all suck together.” The words slid out of Craig’s mouth and hit sharply into Tweek. He could see by the look on Tweek’s face that he felt it. Craig immediately felt horrible.

“I’m SORRY,” Tweek burst. He grabbed his basket and ran away.

Craig caught up to him in seconds. They were outside of the laundry mat. He had grabbed the back of Tweek’s sweatshirt to make him stop. “Tweek….I’m sorry.” He let go.

Tweek kept his back to Craig. He brought a hand up to wipe away tears that started flowing.  
Craig walked around to face him.

“You…Craig, you have no reason to be sorry,” Tweek said. His voice was shaky. “I’ve missed you guys so much.”

“Then why?” Craig was surprised by the level of desperation in his voice.

Tweek shook his head. “I…I should really be going.” He walked up to his car and unlocked the backseat and put the laundry basket in it. When he shut the door Craig was there blocking the driver’s door.

“I won’t ask again. If we can be friends.”

Tweek looked relieved. “Yes, of course we can be friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Craig returned home with a trash bag full of his clean clothes slung over his shoulder. He finally had a grip on his emotions. As much as he wanted answers he was willing to wait if it meant he could have one of his best friends back. So, he was in a good mood. On his way to his room he saw that both of his roommates were home. He snickered as he passed Token’s laundry hamper and Clyde’s trash bag of clothes.

“Craig,” Token called looking up from his book. He was seated at the kitchen table. 

Craig kept going into his room to put his laundry down. He quickly returned to sit on Clyde’s back. He was laying on the couch napping.

“Dude!” Clyde burst. “You make a sucky blanket.”

“Don’t take up the whole couch if you don’t want to get sat on.”

“Asshole.”

“Craig,” Token said gaining both of their attention.

“Yo.” Craig leaned back against the couch. Clyde accepted his fate.

“Today is laundry day.”

“Dude, I know.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you take mine and Clyde’s?”

“You know the rules,” Craig answered simply. “Leave the money on the counter or do it yourself.”

“I left a fucking twenty on the counter.”

“There wasn’t anything there when I got up.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Token snapped. He put his book on the table and started moving everything around on the counter. 

“Hey Token,” Clyde called.

“What!”

“I owe you twenty dollars,” he mumbled into the couch.

“What the fuck did he just say?” Token snapped, putting the toaster and a bag of bagels down.

“He’s a dirty money thief,” Craig laughed.

“Nice going asshole.”

Craig stopped laughing. “Token’s actually pissed. Did you run out of underwear or something?”

Clyde buried his face into the cushion. 

“Actually yes.”

Craig started laughing again.

“Shut it,” Token said approaching the couch. He sat on Clyde’s legs.

“Not fair bruh,” said Clyde.

“Clyde, you’re going to do the laundry. All of it. By Monday.”

“Fair enough,” Clyde mumbled. 

“Damn dude I have to go buy some new ones to get through the weekend.” Token got up and walked over to the door. He grabbed his car keys from the dish by the door, and started shoving his feet in sneakers.

“Before you go, I got to tell you both something,” Craig said suddenly. His voice was serious.

“What is it?” Token said leaning against the door. 

“I…” Craig started, realizing he wasn’t sure how to word it. 

Token looked at him puzzled.

“I had an interesting run in at the laundry mat today.”

“Did you see those hot chicks that live a few doors down?” Clyde teased, lifting his head up as much as he could to look at his roommates. “They totally want us.”

“Shush.” Craig pushed Clyde’s head back down. “No. I….uh…he was doing laundry there…Tweek.”

Craig could feel Clyde tense. He looked at Token who seemed to need a moment to process. 

“What’s he doing out here? It’s quite the drive from South Park to here just to do a load of laundry. Who else was with him?” Token asked.

That brought a small smile to his lips. He was proud of Tweek. “No one actually. He has his own car. He can drive himself.”

“No shit. Good for him.” Token laughed. “Remember when we tried teaching him? He shook like crazy and screamed about all the ways the car could malfunction while driving.”

“He said Kenny taught him.” Craig tone wasn’t as mirthful as Token’s.

“Oh god I wish I was there to have seen that,” Token said. “What brought him out here?”

Craig shrugged. “He said he was living a few streets over from the laundry mat.”

Token bit the inside of his cheek. He looked away for a moment. When he looked back he said, “Isn’t there nothing but bars and shops that way?”

“I have no idea. He was just doing laundry.”

“True.” Token fiddled with his keys. “How is he?”

“Thin.”

“He’s been slim since he had his growth spurt in middle school,” he said with a lighter tone.

“Yeah but he always had some pudge,” Craig retorted.

“You can’t blame him. He did all the pastry baking for the coffee shop.”

“He looks like Butters could snap him like a tooth pick.”

“Damn.” Token frowned. “I’m sorry; I gotta go now if I want to get any sleep tonight after homework. We can continue this later if you want.”

“Go dude,” Craig said, watching Token leave. He turned to Clyde. “You’ve been oddly quiet.”

“I don’t have anything to say,” Clyde mumbled.

“Don’t you want Tweek back?” Craig had to consciously prevent his voice from breaking.

“Did he say anything about why he stopped talking to us?”

“He wouldn’t tell me.” Craig got up and took a few steps. He ran a hand through his black hair. “He said he missed us.”

Clyde sat up. He looked annoyed. “That doesn’t mean shit,” he snapped. “Don’t you remember how he avoided us like the plague? Screaming and twitching if he didn’t get out of our view quick enough.”

Craig’s face twisted into a scowl. “Why are you being such an asshole?”

“Well I seem to remember spending more time at your house than my own for months because someone was an emotional bitch.”

“I had a right to be angry. He’s my best friend.”

“Clearly he meant more to you than you do to him.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Craig was angry. Clyde was a dumbass but he was his closest friend. He didn’t expect Clyde to hurt him like this. 

Clyde looked worried. “Craig,” he exhaled. “Dude, I don’t want to see you upset again.”

“I just want things to go back to how they used to be,” Craig mumbled. He uncurled his fists. He still felt like hitting something, but he could feel his temper calm. 

“Me too,” Clyde responded quietly. He was staring at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been batting around this story idea for about a year or more now. I've been on a creek reading kick and I've been posting some one shots I had lying around. So the next thing I had to do was get writing again. 
> 
> I have several stories I should be working on but I'm planning on riding the creek kick I'm on as far as it will take me. Also I'm trying to keep these chapters short so I can hopefully stay in the habit of writing and posting. I'm really excited about this story. I'm not sure how much I'm planning on writing but I have several plot points in mind. Fingers crossed we will all get there and it will be hella good.
> 
> Okay, please let me know what you think of the story so far. I live for comments. Thank you for reading <3


	3. The Boys are Back in Town

Even though Craig, Clyde, and Token all lived together their schedules can get very hectic. There isn’t always time for each other, so every Thursday they go out to their favorite restaurant. It’s easily their favorite part of the week. 

“So what are we ordering tonight?” Clyde said from the backseat.

Craig put his feet up on the dashboard, and stared out the window watching the city lights pass him by.

Token sighed. “Craig feet down. Clyde we order the same shit every time.”

“Mom please. It’s fine,” Craig joked.

“You won’t be laughing when you smash your legs if we get into an accident.”

“If we get into an accident.” Craig looked at Token as he added emphasis on the if.

“Don’t you test me. I’ll crash this car Craig Tucker.”

“Well aren’t you a sucky mom.”

“Put your damn legs down,” Clyde burst. He put his head between Token and Craig. “I don’t wanna crash. I want dinner.”

Craig put his feet down. Looking out the window again he recognized they were almost there. “Oh yeah.”

“Do you have something to share with the class?” Token teased.

“I forgot to tell you guys, I invited Tweek when I saw him the other day.”

The car was silent for a long pause. Token stopped at the red light. “I’m cool with it, but are you both okay with it?”

“Yeah.”

“Clyde?”

“Whatever.”

Token pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot. It was almost completely full; Token just managed to find an open space.

They all got out. Craig didn’t stray far from the car. He was busy looking around at the parking lot. 

“Dude, come on,” Clyde called. Him and Token were half way to the restaurant. 

Craig pulled out his cell phone. 6:12pm. I told him six, he thought. He had to be here. Frowning, Craig followed behind his friends.

Clyde opened the restaurant door and held it open for Token and Craig.

“That’s going to get you nowhere,” Token laughed. “You’re paying for your own meal. I’m not your savings account.”

“It was worth a try,” Clyde shrugged.

It was then that Craig noticed a familiar face sitting on a bench in the waiting area. Tweek was looking out the window.

“Holy shit.” Token had followed Craig’s line of vision. “Hey Tweek!”

Tweek looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. He shot out of his chair. “Hey guys,” he said nervously. His hands fiddled with his long sleeved, grey thermal shirt as he approached the group.  
Just then the man managing the seating came out a side door and rushed over to them. 

“Table for four,” asked Token.

They were lead through the busy room to a lesser populated area. Token slid in immediately to one side of the booth. Tweek quickly took the seat next to him. Clyde slid in the other side to be across from Token, and Craig took the remaining seat.

Craig wasn’t happy to see his suspicion proved true. Tweek’s long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans weren’t hiding anything. He was skinny as a rail. Trying to push those thoughts aside for now Craig said, “I half thought you weren’t going to show.”

Tweek looked up from the table. He was shaking. “I debated it.”

Token put an arm around Tweek’s shoulders, making him jump. “Well I’m glad you came.” His tone was sincere and reassuring. 

“Yeah,” Clyde said quietly. 

Tweek looked in Clyde’s direction. He opened his mouth to speak but he immediately closed it.

“Hey guys.”

They all turned to see their waitress. She brushed a stray hair out of her face. 

“Who’s your new friend?”

“Some homeless kid we found in the street,” Craig answered immediately. 

Tweek kicked him under the table. 

Craig laughed.

“Ignore them,” Token said gaining the girl’s attention. He flashed her a charming smile. “He’s a childhood friend of ours. We thought we would give him the Thursday treatment.” 

Her smile seemed to grow bigger. “My name is Krista. What’s yours cutie pie?”

He stared at her for a moment before answering. 

Craig wondered if Tweek was off put by the cutie pie comment or if it was from everything happening. He noticed that Tweek seemed paler than before. Yeah he’s freaking out from everything, he thought.

“My name is Tweek,” he squeaked. 

“What can I start you out with to drink?” Krista handed out their menus.

Tweek opened the menu. “Uh…..a…lemonade?”

“Good choice,” she said as she started writing on her note pad. “The usual for everyone else?”

They nodded.

“So we got a Pepsi for Clock, root beer for Clove, water for Todd, and lemonade for Twig.” Krista looked up from her note pad, grinning. “Sounds good.” And she left.

Tweek looked from Krista’s retreating form to Craig, then to Token, and then to Clyde. 

Clyde started laughing, loudly.

“Did I just hallucinate that?” Tweek asked with complete sincerity; it made Craig laugh.

Token removed his arm from Tweek. “You didn’t hallucinate anything.”

“Then what the hell was that?”

“Krista goes to school with Clyde and I. Pre-Med I believe.”

Tweek nodded.

“Basically she’s busy as hell and has to work here on top of it. She tired and needs to get her kicks when she can.”

“I can understand that,” he mumbled nodding.

Craig smiled. Tweek seemed more relaxed with each passing moment. All his boys are here together after all these years. He really missed this. 

The next few minutes they all looked through the menu. Craig was tapping his fingers on the table. Token was reading through the new desserts. Clyde took out his phone to scroll through his social media. Tweek was debating what to order. He finally closed his menu.

Krista returned with their drinks. “You guys know what you want?” she asked as she set each glass on the table.

“Double bacon cheese burger, well done, cheddar, onion rings on top with a side of extra fries,” burst Clyde.

“Steak tips, medium rare with a side of fries,” Craig answered next.

“Cheeseburger, swiss, medium rare, with a side of coleslaw please,” said Token.

Tweek opened his menu again. He bit his bottom lip. 

“What can I get you, Twig?”

He closed the menu again. “BBQ chicken club with fries?” Tweek was so nervous it sounded like a question.

Krista continued scribbling on her note pad.

“Can I get a caesar salad too?” Tweek added.

“Sure thing,” she smiled. 

“Thanks Cookie Crisp,” Tweek teased. His voice squeaked from nerves.

Krista stared at him for a moment. Her smile grew wider. “I like him. You guys need to keep bringing Tweek back with you. None of you ever thought to shoot one back at me.”

Tweek laughed. 

“If you want, I’ll shoot something back at ya,” Clyde joked.

Her smile vanished. “Shut up Clove.”

Craig gave Krista a high five as she walked off with their orders.

Tweek started sipping his lemonade. He was smiling.

“So Tweek,” Clyde started. “Do you have any girlfriends to update us on?”

Tweek started choking on his drink. He placed his drink down hard. 

“Nice going dumbass,” Craig said stoic. “We get the boy back for ten minutes and you kill him.”

“Ha…ha.” Clyde had a nervous smile.

When Tweek was done coughing he said, “No.” His eyes were watery and his tone seemed sharp. “What about you? Any girls or boys catch your eye?”

Clyde leaned back in the booth. He rested his hands behind his head. “First off I’m straight as a ruler and secondly I’ve had more ladies than I can remember.”

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Tweek suddenly laughed and said, “It’s nice to know you’ve been committed to your left hand all these years.”

Clyde’s smug look dropped from his face. 

Token laughed now. “I’m glad that even in our absence you still turned out an asshole like the rest of us.”

Tweek snorted. A moment later he asked, “So what are you guys studying?”

“Clyde’s a computer science nerd,” Craig said taking a sip of his pepsi. 

“Nice.”

“I’m studying journalism,” Token answered. “Currently I’m the editor of the school’s newspaper.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, I’m really excited about it,” Token said. He picked up his water. “I didn’t think I would get the job until next year but I guess the professor really likes my work.”

“Congrats dude.” Tweek turned towards Craig. “How have you been filling your time?”

“Hey,” Clyde cut in, leaning forward. “He went into his accomplishments. I get to say mine.”

They all looked at him.

“I got into school on a football scholarship. When I’m not training I work a few hours at the school library.” He said the latter like it was disgusting.

“Dude you wanted the big boy apartment. You need big boy money to pay for it,” Token laughed.

“But you were going to pay for it no matter what,” Clyde whined. 

“Just be happy I’m here to cut down the costs,” Craig mumbled.

Clyde’s expression brightened. “That’s why you’re the best.” He hugged Craig.

Token gasped. “You wound me,” he joked.

Krista brought Tweek his salad. 

Clyde let go of Craig and deflated into the booth. “I’m so hungry,” he whined.

Craig punched his shoulder. “Don’t be rude.”

“Soon, Clove. Soon,” Krista said retreating.

Tweek started eating.

Craig took another swig of his soda and then put it down. “I’ve been working odd jobs since moving out here,” he said simply.

“Like what?” Tweek asked.

Craig put his elbow on the table. He leaned his chin into his hand. “Let’s see. It was the bakery first.”

That made Tweek laugh. “You suck at cooking. I doubt your baking skills are any better.”

“See that’s what they found out,” he said simply. He smiled. “What was next? …I think it was the hair salon. I washed the windows, swept the floor, and took out the trash.”

“Not bad,” Tweek mumbled as he chewed. 

“Then I had a bright idea,” Craig started. 

Tweek laughed. “This should be good.”

Craig continued, “I thought that I could make double the moneys if I got another job.”

“Yeah but you scheduled yourself like shit,” Token remarked.

“That wasn’t my fault.” Craig sat back in the booth. “I got hired to work as a bagger at a grocery store. I asked for evening hours. I was hired for that shift and then did not get those hours after a while.”

“You should have kept the salon job. It had nice hours,” Clyde cut in. He was leaning back in the booth, staring at the ceiling.

“I liked the hours too but it had shit pay,” Craig directed at him. Looking back at Tweek he continued, “So I tried juggling them both and I ended up quitting them both.”

Token coughed.

“And when I said quit I mean I was fired from both.”

“What happened? Token could have kicked you out if you didn’t pay rent.” There was panic in Tweek’s voice.

Token laughed. “Yeah Craig.”

Craig rolled his eyes. 

“Didn’t you get so confused and tired that you screwed up when you were supposed to be at either job?” Clyde laughed. “I remember finding you passed out on the living room floor.”

Craig shot him the middle finger.

Tweek finished his salad. He leaned back in the booth. 

“After that I was working in an old hardware store. It was only recently that it closed down.” He frowned. “I liked it there. It was a chill place to work.”

“That’s too bad,” Tweek answered. 

Craig shrugged. “At least I wasn’t out of a job for too long. I started recently at a book store. I get to work the register and shelve shit. It’s nice so far.”

“Fuck yeah!” Clyde burst way too loudly. Gaining stares from everyone that heard.

Krista was carrying a tray of their dinners. She placed it on a nearby empty table and started bringing their dishes over. The boys all mumbled their thank yous as she put the plates down.

They all started digging in. A few minutes into dinner, Token spoke up. “So Tweek, what have you been up to?”

Craig looked up from his dish. Tweek looked like someone hit the off switch. He peeked over at Clyde and Token. It felt like the last five years just showed up to gut punch their happy mood.

Tweek put his sandwich down. His gaze never left his plate as he finished chewing. 

Craig frowned when he noticed Tweek’s hands started shaking. Tweek quickly hid them under the table.

“Not much really,” Tweek finally said. His voice was quiet. “Been busy working at the coffee shop.” His gaze glanced up at Craig for a moment. “My parents shot down all of my suggestions for college.”

Token frowned. “That’s unfair.”

Tweek look at him. His voice didn’t give away any emotion. “They didn’t see any point when I’m supposed to take over the shop.”

“So how did you end up here?” Clyde asked before continuing to shove more food down his throat. 

Tweek looked down at his plate again. He looked sad. “My parents and I were fighting again and I left.”

“So who are you staying with?” Craig asked leaning back in the booth, letting his stomach settle for a moment. “You have family out here?”

“Y-yeah,” Tweek mumbled. “My aunt.”

Craig grinned. “I guess the universe deemed it was time then.”

Tweek stared at him puzzled. 

“Time for all of us to reunite.” He raised his half empty glass up for a toast.

Tweek smiled and nodded, raising his lemonade.

“I agree,” Token said raising his glass.

Clyde had a fry in one hand and half of his burger in the other. He raised the French fry for the toast. 

“Fatass,” Craig laughed.

“Shut up,” Clyde said as he was chewing.

The mood at the booth felt much lighter than before. Token went back to his coleslaw. He was almost done. Craig was finishing up his fries. Tweek still had most of his fries left and a part of his sandwich. He rolled up his sleeves before digging in. 

Craig almost missed it but his eye went to the pink scar down Tweek’s forearm. “Dude,” he exclaimed. “What happened to your arm?”

Tweek looked surprised for a moment like he had forgotten, and then he looked at it. He held his arm out. “The doctors had to surgically reset the bones.”

“How did you break it?” Craig asked.

Suddenly Clyde pushed hard into Craig. “I NEED TO GET UP.” Clyde looked sickly pale all of a sudden.

Craig slid out of the booth.

Clyde nearly face planted into the carpet. He recovered and ran for the bathroom. His outburst caught Krista’s attention. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked approaching their table. Krista was worried.

“Fatass made himself sick eating too fast,” Craig shrugged. 

“Sorry Krista,” said Token. “Do you think you could get the check? I’m sure he’ll want to go home if he’s sick.”

“Of course.” She looked at Tweek. “You want me to get that boxed to go?”

He nodded. “Ye-yeah.”

She grabbed his plate and headed out of sight.

Tweek pulled his sleeves down. He stared at his scar for a moment. “I fell.”

“What?”

“Craig,” Tweek said meeting his gaze. “You asked how I broke it. I fell down some stairs.”

“Ouch,” mumbled Token.

Tweek’s mouth twitched. It was almost a smile for a split second. “Actually, the way it broke, it caused a nerve to get pinched. I didn’t have any pain until after surgery.”

“That sucks.” Craig’s arm ached thinking about how bad the break must have been. His stomach started feeling a bit nauseous. He wasn’t sure though if it was because he was imagining having that bad of a break or if it was because Tweek broke his arm right around when he broke off their friendship. 

He wanted to push the subject, but he already said he wouldn’t. Craig looked over at Token for a moment. A part of him wanted Token to press the subject and a part of him feared what would happen if Token did.

“Here you go cutie pie.” Krista put Tweek’s boxed up dinner on the table and handed Token the receipt.

Token winked. “Now who are you calling a cutie pie?” He put an arm around Tweek.

Tweek jumped at his touch. “Don’t scare me like that.” His tone was serious but he added a teasing elbow into Token’s ribs.

Krista laughed. “Both of you clearly.”

“Sorry about that,” Clyde mumbled as he approached. He looked better but still shaky. 

Craig sighed as he stood up so Clyde could slide in. “You totally threw up, didn’t you?”

“I’m ready to go home.” Clyde looked withdrawn.

“Few more minutes,” Token said to him.

Krista yawned. “You guys are lucky. I still have a few more hours until I can go.” 

“What’s this?” Tweek burst. 

“You’re such a liar,” Token laughed.

Craig leaned forward to see a number written in black ink on the top of Tweek’s take out box. Oh.

“Okay you got me,” Krista smiled. “Twig’s the cutie pie.” She gave him her most charming smile. “You wanna catch a movie sometime?”

Tweek’s face quickly grew red. He kept looking from the number to Krista’s face. For a split second Craig could have sworn that Tweek looked at him. 

“I….uh….I…I’m gay!” Tweek squeaked. “I..uh..I mean I think so I’ve only ever like liked one person that way and they’re a guy so I guess that’s the answer then I’m sorry,” he rambled all at once.

Clyde started laughing, loudly. It brought the color back to his round cheeks.

Krista shrugged. “Oh well. It was worth a shot. You still want to be friends Tweek?”

He gave her a nervous smile and nodded. 

“Cool. I’ll see you two-” she said looking at Clyde and Token. “on campus. I’ll see you next Thursday Craig.” She turned towards Tweek again. “Hopefully you’ll be back next week.”

“Y-yeah.”

Krista got back to work after that. 

“Dude,” Clyde started. “That was hysterical. And I thought Craig handled it bad.”

“Whatever,” Craig mumbled.

Clyde continued. “Krista tried giving him her number and he gave it one look and said no. Just no. Wouldn’t accept the piece of paper or acknowledge it ever happened.”

“Yeah that was cold,” Token added. He put the receipt on the table and took out his wallet.

They all took turns looking at it and started calculating their cut and tip.

“It wasn’t cold,” Craig said simply. “I wasn’t interested.”

“Yes, and that’s a crime, because I’m interested and she doesn’t give me the time of day.”

“Clyde,” Token sighed. “If they’re breathing then you’re interested. Leave Krista be. She’s actually really cool.”

Clyde’s expression changed. “Ohhhhh, I get it now.” He grinned. “We are both fellow suitors of the same girl.”

“Shut it,” Token snapped, hoping to keep Clyde’s volume down. “Looks like neither of us have a shot anyways. She really likes Twig.”

“No,” Tweek said as he put his money on the table. 

“Yeah, Twig can get all the ladies his heart desires,” Clyde remarked. “Like like? Did you actually say that to her?” He laughed.

“Shut up,” Tweek snapped.

“Forget about the dude you like liked,” Clyde continued. “Guys are gross anyways. Go for the lovely lady that wants your junk.”

Tweek got up and flipped Clyde the middle finger. He started walking away.

“Someone needs to go the fuck to bed. Get in the car,” Token snapped. “Let’s go.”

Craig grabbed Tweek’s take home box that he forgot on the table, and ran after him. He caught up to him just outside the exit. “Tweek wait.”

Tweek stopped. His annoyed expression vanished when he realized it was just Craig. 

“You forgot something,” he said holding the box out. When Tweek reached for it, Craig held it out of his reach. 

Tweek’s lip twitched. “Come on dude.”

“I’m sorry Clyde was being an asshole, but you grew up with him too. You know he was just born that way.”

That got Tweek to laugh. “Yeah. I know.”

Craig handed Tweek his food. 

“Thanks,” Tweek smiled.

Craig didn’t know why but he couldn’t help but smile because Tweek was smiling. Just having him there made him feel really good. The number on the box caught his attention again. “Oh yeah. I meant to ask sooner but do you have a cell phone?”

Tweek’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! I do. It’s in the car though,” he said nodding his head in the direction of his parked car.

Craig followed Tweek. He was surprised to see that he was parked not too far away from Token’s car. While Tweek was unlocking the door, Craig watched as Token and Clyde reached their car.  
Clyde got into the backseat immediately. Token looked around until he spotted Craig. “Bye Tweek!”

Tweek had been digging around a backpack he had in the passenger seat. He got out and looked where Craig pointed. “Bye!” He had a big smile on his face.

Craig dug out his own phone and opened up a new contact. They ended up exchanging phones so they could plug in their numbers. After they exchanged them back Tweek sat down in the front seat.  
Craig stared at him for a moment. “It’s still really weird to see you behind the wheel of a car.” He wasn’t exaggerating. The image before him seemed completely foreign. 

“You’re telling me,” Tweek exhaled. “Dude, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to be.” He ran a hand through his wild blonde hair. Tweek never did grow out of having unruly hair. “Being on road still freaks me out,” he continued more serious. “There’s so much to worry about. People are dangerous behind the wheel Craig!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Okay it's almost 2am at the time of posting this. I only missed the mark of posting this by....12hours. That's not too bad. My plan for this fic is to keep the chapters short so I can keep my momentum going. I failed that step. This chapter just kept going and going, but I was enjoying it so much. It just kept flowing and getting to the particular points I wanted took longer than I initially planned and I changed one point that won't appear until later in a different form.
> 
> Anyways, at least I'm enjoying myself. I'm honestly just happy that I'm working on this story. I'm dying to get into the big plot stuff. I don't think it's going to drag out so hopefully I can keep a good pace going. But who knows. This could be a long ride and I have no idea yet. Side note: when Tweek was talking about his break being so bad it pinched a nerve. I went to a day camp where that happened to a girl. She fell off a horse and did that to her arm. So there's a fun fact. I guess that calls into question how hard did Tweek fall. I'll let you all ponder that one.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, fun facts, or a simple hello. All are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight was finding its way through the blinds on Craig’s room. He was under the blankets in bed. His initial instinct was to continue sleeping. Unfortunately sleep was not willing to take him again.   
Craig felt around for the nightstand. He knocked over an empty soda bottle, but he managed to grab his cell phone. Turning it on, he saw that it was almost 1pm. He sighed. There was no denying that he was awake for the day. 

He decided to send Tweek a txt: What’s up?

Craig laid his phone on his chest and stared up at the ceiling while he waited. Of course since things went wrong in high school, he had experienced good days; plenty of great days. But it was like there was always a piece missing. Today though, it was the first day in so long that Craig felt functional. 

A part of him felt ridiculous for the thought, but he felt it was true. For as long as Craig could remember he’s had Clyde, Token, and Tweek. They’re as essential as any of the organs within his body. Token was like his conscious. He grounded him. Clyde was his sense of humor; whether he was taking it out on him or laughing with him. And Tweek…he was the spark he always needed to set his imagination ablaze. 

He sat up. His phone slid down into his lap. Craig smiled. For the first time in a long time he felt inspired. 

Craig rolled out of bed and left his room, phone in hand. He went directly to the refrigerator and opened it. He shivered as soon as the cold air hit his legs.

“Craig, come on. Right in front of my grilled cheese?”

Craig closed the door and turned to see Token at the kitchen table. “I contribute money to this household. I can walk around in my underwear as much as I want.”

Token shook his head in fake disapproval. He took a bite of his lunch. 

Meanwhile Craig dug out a bowl and grabbed a box of cereal off of the top of the fridge. He placed it all down on the table and went back for a spoon and the bottle of milk. Sitting down he prepared his first meal of the day.

“So what are you doing up so early?” 

“It’s after 1pm, Token. It’s hardly early,” Craig said with his mouth full of cereal.

Token shot him an annoyed look. “You know damn well that if you’re not working or have something planned, you don’t leave your bed.”

Craig laughed. His phone started buzzing. “It’s a good day.”

Tweek sent him a series of txts. Each sentence was a new txt: Driving. I’ve been trying to find the library for an hour now dude. Is there even a library in this damn place? Are libraries just some obscure thing these days? Have they never existed and I made them up all this time! CRAIG. 

Craig started laughing as he read the messages. He sent him back: Dude, of course they exist. Are you txting and driving? That’s hardcore for you.

Immediately he got a response: OF COURSE I’M NOT TXTING AND DRIVING. I DON’T WANT TO DIE.

Craig responded with: So why do you need to go to the library so badly?

He rested his phone on the table and continued eating his cereal. A minute later he got a response: I need access to the internet to job hunt.

Craig txted back: How does your aunt not have internet?

Tweek sent back: She just doesn’t. Do you know where the library is?

Craig sat there for a moment searching his brain. Three years of this place and he still didn’t know his way around that well. He usually let someone else do the driving. 

Token got up from the table and put his plate into the sink. He then put the bottle of milk Craig neglected to put away, back into the refrigerator.

Craig held his phone out to his roommate. “Can you tell Tweek how to get to the library?”

“Sure thing,” Token said taking the phone. He sat down and sent the directions to Tweek. Afterwards Token took out his own phone and added Tweek’s number to his contact list.

Craig finished his cereal. He pushed his bowl forward and mentally willed Token to take it to the sink. Token got up and proceeded to stretch out and lay on the couch.

Craig picked up his phone and scrolled through the conversation he missed. It wasn’t much besides Token saying it was him and detailed instructions to the library. And Tweek sent a very grateful thank you.

It’s me now, Craig sent to Tweek. I think Token is trying to steal your attention away. He programmed your number into his phone.

His phone buzzed. Thanks for the heads up. I’ll be expecting a txt then.

Craig knew better. No way Tweek would be that calm. A txt from an unknown number would send him over the edge with paranoia. He txted: Do you want me to just send you Token’s number so you don’t freak out?

Tweek responded immediately: YES.

Craig laughed. He responded: Nah. Maybe I’ll just let you figure it out when you start getting cryptic unknown messages. 

He rested his phone onto the table. “Do you have class today?”

From the couch Token answered, “At 2:30pm and afterwards I need to drop off some stuff for the paper. Then I’m free till Monday.”

“Nice,” Craig said watching his phone buzz like crazy.

“Aren’t you going to answer him?”

“Soon,” he said looking at Token. “Hey do you still have the scripts I gave you to hang onto?”

Token sat up. He looked surprised. “Yeah,” he answered, nodding. “I can dig those out for you.”

“Good,” Craig said picking up his phone. All of Tweek’s messages were a jumbled mess. Craig sent him Token’s number. Switching gears he said: I’m glad you showed up yesterday.

His fingers itched. He wanted answers.

Token stood up and stretched his arms. 

The motion caught Craig’s attention. “Do you know why Tweek ditched us in high school?”

Token froze in mid step. He shook his head. “No. I don’t know.” He then retreated into his bedroom. 

Craig felt odd. He wasn’t sure if he believed Token completely, but the feeling disappeared as soon as the phone buzzed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm shocked too. I've been getting these chapters done fast. Granted I haven't been writing as descriptive as I usually am.  
> I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I think the next one is going to be longer like the last one. Hopefully I'll get to that quickly. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment of your thoughts or favorite fun facts. They make my day because I still can't believe there are people out there wanting to read my writings. Thank you! See you in the next one


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t take Token long to find the old scripts. He had to dig through his closet for an old box full of odds and ends. Sitting on the floor, he flipped through them all. His teeth sank into the inside of his cheek. He felt foolish. He had actually forgotten Craig gave those to him until now. 

It wasn’t long after they had gotten the message that Tweek didn’t want to see them. Craig wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Clyde didn’t want to be alone and clung to Craig’s side. Token kept to himself, hoping that if everyone had some space things would cool off and go back to normal. Unfortunately he was wrong.

He had thought that Craig was doing better by coming by his house, but Craig came only to leave on his desk every script he had. Before Token could speak, Craig told him that he couldn’t look at them anymore, and that he will want them back later.

Fast-forward a few years, Token had packed the scripts away with the rest of his room when he was getting ready to move. That was the last time they had crossed his mind until now.

Flipping through them, Token saw that most of them were of the completed films Craig shot during middle school and early high school. Several of them he had played rolls in. The newer of the scripts were still only on notebook paper. Token couldn’t help but smile from amusement as he read through the notes. He could see which parts were from Craig and which ones were from Tweek.

//////////////////////

Craig was not happy as he got ready for work Monday morning. First off he barely got any sleep and he’s working the first shift. Secondly, he wanted to continue going over the scripts Token returned to him. The last thing he wanted now when his motivation returned was to go to work. 

It was late afternoon when Craig got home. His whole work day went by like a blur. He couldn’t really recall anything that happened except for the noise the registers made when they opened. 

Sluggishly he made it back to his bedroom. He knew that the first thing he wanted to do was start brainstorming plot ideas and endings for several of the unfinished notes he had been reading. Craig stripped down to his underwear. He went searching for his sweatpants. He knew they were somewhere caught in his bed, but before he knew it he was out cold.

He slept until his alarm went off Tuesday morning for work. His Tuesday ended up being much like his Monday. Craig realized he pushed it too far. It wasn’t until Wednesday that he felt like a functioning member of society. 

Clyde was looking through the kitchen cabinets when Craig got home. He teased, “Are you ready to be put down for your afternoon nap?”

Craig shot him the middle finger and kept walking to his room.

“Aww the baby is cranky. Token, quick it’s time for the baby’s nap!”

Craig could hear laughter as he passed Token’s room. The door was open a crack. Craig continued into his room and changed out of his work clothes and into sweats. He then immediately went back to search for Clyde.

Clyde was still looking through the cabinets when his eyes went wide as he spotted Craig, emotionless and coming towards him. “Dude..hey.”

Craig smiled. 

Before Clyde knew it he was off his feet and sailing across the small apartment. With a loud bang he hit the wall and fell onto the couch below. He laughed.

“Oh that was funny,” Craig teased. He dove across the room and got Clyde caught in a headlock. He quickly gave him a noogie.

“Guys,” Token said wandering out of his room. “I’m not paying for it if you two break something.”

“Fine mom,” Craig answered as he let go of Clyde. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his cell phone on the floor next to the couch. Oh, he thought. That’s where you went. 

He picked it up and walked over to the kitchen counter where he hoped his charger was. It was there and so he plugged it in and watched his phone boot up. Within minutes he could scroll through all of his missed messages. 

They were all from Tweek. It was then that Craig remembered it had been several days since he even thought to look at his phone. His mind had been elsewhere entirely. Tweek’s messages had begun with complaints about traffic and the never ending noise of the city. After the lack of response his messages grew more paranoid asking if something bad had happened.

Tweek asking as if Craig could respond if he was murdered made him start laughing. The further he scrolled down he saw that Tweek said that he asked Token if something was wrong and he said all was good. He apologized for his panic. A day later from still no response and it was Tweek’s final txt. He questioned if he could trust Token after all.

“Hey Token,” Craig called.

A minute later Token reemerged from his room. 

Craig handed his phone over. “I think I broke Tweek.”

A few moments later Token put a hand on his chest and jokingly said, “I’m hurt. He’s never doubted me before.”

From the couch Clyde butt in, “Just accept it Token. You’re as shady as the rest of us.” 

“One of us,” Craig chanted. “One of us. One of us.”

“Never,” Token said shaking his head. “Besides you should probably inform Tweek that you’re not dead.”

“Yeah mom,” Craig said sitting at the kitchen table.

“Don’t sass your mother,” Token joked as he headed back to his room. 

“Can we go out for drinks tonight?”

“It’s Wednesday Clyde,” Token retorted. 

“Oh come on.” Clyde sat up. “That hasn’t stopped us before and the bars are always full of our classmates. It’s been too long since I’ve seen so many pretty faces.”

Sighing, Token looked at Craig. “Is that how you want to spend your Wednesday night?”

“Sure, why not,” Craig shrugged.

“I’ll get the straws,” Token said going into his room. “I hope you end up the driver Clyde.”

“DON’T YOU DARE.”

Craig looked at his phone. He grinned as he thought of what to send to Tweek. He decided on: Zombie Craig here.

His phone buzzed immediately: HOLY SHIT DUDE. YOU’RE ALIVE.

No, Craig txted back. I just told you. I’m a zombie.

Please don’t make me paranoid.

Craig actually felt bad after reading that one. Tweek usually can last several rounds of teasing before things go into paranoia. It must be a shitty day for him, he thought. 

His phone buzzed again: What have you been up to? Token said you were in the zone.

He responded: Well I’ve had work. But I found our old scripts. I feel inspired. 

“You can pick first,” Token said gaining Craig’s attention. He was standing in front of his holding out the straws.

“Oh yeah,” Craig laughed. “I’m working a few hours tomorrow. I’ll drive.”

“WOOOHOOO,” burst Clyde.

“You could have told me that before I dug the straws out,” Token scolded. 

Craig shrugged.

He looked at his phone: Dude that’s awesome!

“Yo can I invite Tweek?” Craig asked suddenly.

“But he doesn’t drink,” Clyde whined. 

“Yeah and I have to be sober tonight,” Craig responded. “I’d like some company and we can discuss film ideas.”

“That’s why you have me and Token for company.” 

“I’d like to clarify with: I’d like some sober company.”

Clyde pouted. 

Craig laughed. “Dude, you’re gonna be off chasing after the first set of big boobs you see.”

“He’s not wrong,” Token added. He looked at Craig now. “Dude you don’t have to ask. Invite Tweek. He’s our bro.”

Craig looked back at his phone. Dude, he sent. You gotta go out with us tonight.

“When are we leaving?” Clyde asked as he laid back down on the couch.

“Can we go after I finish up this short essay? So in like twenty minutes.”

“Sounds good,” Craig said sending Tweek the address to their apartment. He put his phone down for a moment. He wasn’t going to give Tweek the chance to say no. Picking up his phone again he added: meet us in twenty.

////////////////////

Twenty minutes later Craig, Token, and Clyde were in the parking lot piling into the car. Clyde took the front seat in attempt to prove to Craig that he was going to be good company tonight. Token chilled in the backseat, looking out the window.

“Did you tell him where to meet us?” Token asked.

“I gave him the address to the apartment,” Craig mumbled as he got out of the car. He left the car door open. He only took a step away.

“Did he even say he was coming?” Clyde asked

“I don’t actually know,” Craig shrugged. He took out his phone. There were several messages. Oops.

Quickly, he dialed Tweek’s number. He answered on the fourth ring. “So I didn’t think that you might need directions.”

Clyde leaned his forehead on the dashboard. 

“Where are you?” Craig paused for a moment. “Actually wait-…NO I’m not uninviting you. Hold on.” Craig got back into the car. Holding the phone out to Token in the backseat he said, “Fix it.”

Rolling his eyes, Token took the phone. “Hello, this is the personal GPS of Mr. Tucker because he is too hopeless to learn anything.”

Craig shot him the middle finger. 

It wasn’t very long until they all spotted Tweek pulling into the parking lot.

“Holy shit. He really can drive,” Clyde exclaimed as he nearly climbed into Craig’s lap just to see Tweek pull in a few spaces down.

Craig rolled the window down.

They watched Tweek lock up his car and then proceed to look confused and lost in the parking lot.

“Tweek!” Craig yelled, gaining his attention.

“Join us in the PARTYMOBILE,” Clyde hollered. 

Tweek shook his head as he approached. He slid into the backseat with Token and put on his seatbelt. “So where are we going?” he asked as Craig started the car and pulled out.

“It’s a fun place,” Token answered. “It’s usually full of college students because the drinks are nice. There are also several pool tables and a few arcade machines in the back.

“Sounds awesome.”

The drive wasn’t long, but it was noisy. Clyde had the volume blasting as he flipped through various radio stations.

Within minutes they got themselves into the building. For a Wednesday evening, Clyde wasn’t wrong. It was already filling up with people. 

“Let’s set up camp over there,” Craig said, pointing out a table and chairs in the back corner by an unoccupied pool table. 

Token and Tweek followed Craig to the back. He sat down immediately. “So what’s the first thing we’re gonna do now?” Looking up Craig finally got a look at Tweek in the light. He was wearing the same big sweatshirt he was wearing at the laundry mat. But what really caught his attention was how prominent the bags under his eyes were. 

“SHOTS,” Clyde yelled pushing past Token and Tweek. He put four shot glasses on the table. 

“Sounds good,” Token said picking up a glass.

Tweek and Clyde each picked up a glass.

“Oh come on,” said Craig. The final glass on the table mocked him. 

“I’ll drink it in your memory,” Tweek teased as he picked up the last glass with his free hand.

Craig’s attention snapped to Tweek. “When the hell did you start drinking?”

“Yesssssss.” Clyde downed his shot. “And you thought he was going to be your sober buddy.”

That caused Token to laugh.

Tweek downed one shot. “I don’t drink a lot. It’s nice that it helps me just….not…think. Anyways blame Kenny for the habit.”

“Fine,” Craig grumbled. “You three enjoy your night. I’ll be here.”

“Fine with me,” Token said holding his shot glass up.

Tweek followed suit. They clinked the small shot glasses and downed them.

Clyde came around the table and rested an elbow on Craig’s shoulder. “Dude, it’s going to be a fun night.”

The next hour was spent playing aggressively competitive games of pool. It was Craig and Tweek vs Clyde and Token. As the games continued Clyde periodically brought more drinks back to the table. 

To Craig’s surprise it was Token who ditched the group first. In the middle of the game too, a redhead flanked by her friends convinced him to go dancing with them. Clyde cried that it was no fair and so the game ended. 

“You did good Clyde,” Craig said as he sat down again. “You’re off the hook. Go. Be free. Fuck and be merry.”

“FUCK YEAH.” Clyde quickly wandered into the mess of people buzzing around the middle of the room around the bar. 

“What was that about?” Tweek laughed. He leaned against the corner of the pool table.

“Earlier I mocked him that he was going to ditch us immediately for the first set of boobs he saw.”

Tweek snorted as he laughed. He picked up a shot glass from the table. During the pool games he wanted to focus so he amassed a few glasses on the table he had yet to touch. “What a fucking loser.”

Craig laughed. 

Tweek downed his drink. “So you got bit by the inspiration bug again? I thought you said you weren’t doing movies anymore?”

Craig perked up in his chair. “It’s not that I was done with filmmaking. It’s….it just wasn’t coming to me anymore.” He struggled to find the right words. Nothing was coming to mind to describe the feeling he felt about the situation. There really wasn’t an answer he could put his finger on. “Anyways,” he started, looking back at Tweek. “…dude, my drive is back. It’s a cause for celebration. You still in as my film partner?”

Tweek’s eyes went from looking exhausted to looking lit up.

It reminded Craig of that feeling when you’re a kid and your parents finally plug in the lights on the Christmas tree. It was a magical sight.

Tweek smiled. “It wouldn’t be Up Shit Creek Productions without me.”

A large smile spread across Craig’s face. “Damn straight.”

Tweek picked up another shot glass. “Now if only we could make it a profitable business this time around. The job search has been utter shit so far.” He downed the drink.

“Give it some time,” Craig said eyeing the last full shot glass on the table. “Shouldn’t you be taking it slow? Didn’t you say you were a lightweight?”

“I am taking it slow,” Tweek retorted. He stood up and took a few steps away. Turning around on his heels he almost stumbled. 

Craig laughed hard. “Yeah dude.”

Tweek pouted for a moment and then laughed. “Okaaaaaaay maybe I did… indulge a bit. It’s on Clyde’s dime anyways.” 

“Free booze is best booze,” Craig grinned. 

Tweek was trying to walk in a straight line but he kept almost tipping over.

“You know what,” Craig started. “the way you shake and get startled easily I don’t think you’re too far off from how you walk normally.”

Tweek shook his head and raised his middle finger at Craig.

Craig put a hand on his chest like Tweek’s action was endearing. “You know the key to my heart so well.”

Tweek couldn’t help but smile. He looked away. 

And then Tweek bumped into a girl. “I’m sorry,” he squeaked. He took a step back, almost falling over.

“That’s okay,” she smiled. She brushed her long brown hair behind her shoulders, and took a step towards Tweek. “I was coming over to talk to you anyways.”

“We’re busy,” said Craig. He could see Tweek was starting to shake. 

“I wasn’t talking to you sweetie.” 

Tweek backed up until it was just the table behind him. His hand rested on his last shot. 

She turned back to Tweek. “I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink with me. My name’s Jessie.”

“I…I’m…I’m already…taken,” Tweek said downing his last shot.

Jessie frowned. “It’s just one little drink.” She smiled and took a step closer. “Come on, I wanna have some fun. Join me.”

Craig stood up. Finally his height gave him an advantage. He could see over Tweek’s head and glare at the girl. Granted Tweek wasn’t even close to standing up straight. 

Grabbing Tweek’s hand and pulling him in close, Craig got them situated so that he was sitting in the chair again but with Tweek sitting in his lap. 

From the sudden movement and the alcohol sinking in, Tweek was laughing. He loosely had his arms around Craig’s neck.

“Like he said, he’s taken,” Craig said shooing the girl away.

When Jessie was out of sight Tweek mumbled, “Girlssss are scary.”

That made Craig laugh. He was still holding onto Tweek securely.

“Thanks,” Tweek mumbled and he planted a kiss on Craig’s cheek. 

Craig stopped laughing. His face quickly felt like it was on fire. “No problem,” he answered. For a moment he wasn’t sure if his voice went up an octave. 

“Dude,” Tweek said leaning his head away just a few inches. Craig continued to hold onto him so that he wouldn’t fall. “I think the room is spinning.”

“Tweek, you’re buzzed.”

“I’m gonna close my eyes. They’re sore,” Tweek said leaning his head into the wall and Craig’s neck. 

“Sure dude,” Craig said trying to gain control on what he was feeling. He could still feel where Tweek’s lips were on his cheek. Internally, he kept trying to brush it off. He’s not hopeless. Craig has kissed several girls over the years, and they’ve kissed him in several places. This should be no different, right? It’s just a meaningless, drunken kiss. And yet he felt like a sparkler was going off in his chest. 

/////////////

Nearby he could hear a key going into a lock and the sound of a door opening and closing. For a moment it was far away until he realized that the fact he could hear that sound was wrong. His heart started pounding so hard, Tweek jumped awake.

“Jesus, were you trying to frighten me?” Token said standing there with his hand on his chest. 

Tweek rubbed his eyes. Now that he was waking up he could feel a dull throb in his head. He looked to see that he was sitting up on a couch. 

Token was on the other side of the room which functioned as a kitchen. He quickly approached with a glass of water. “Sorry, dude I didn’t realize you just woke up.”

Tweek nodded and started drinking. 

“I guess it was good timing,” Token said as he dropped his backpack to the floor. He also took off the light sweater he was wearing. “It would have sucked if you woke up all alone. Clyde won’t be back until late and Craig should be back soon.”

What the hell happened, Tweek wondered. He looked around the room. It was sunny. “What time is it?” He coughed to clear his throat and then drank more.

Token’s lip twitched. “It’s after 3pm.” 

“JESUS CHRIST,” Tweek burst. He nearly spilled his water.

He gave him an awkward smile. “It’s Thursday though. So you didn’t miss too much.”

Tweek’s chest was pounding painfully. How much did he drink? Tweek searched his brain for answers. He remembered the games of pool. Token dancing. Clyde running for the boobs. Laughing with Craig. OH MY GOD.

“Everything’s good,” Token reassured, having no idea what was going inside of his friend’s head. “You crashed after too many drinks. Like responsible friends we brought you home to rest.”

Tweek could feel his face burning red. Alcohol made him not think. Alcohol made him chill enough to do something he had wanted to do for years. 

“Tweek,” Token said gaining his attention and sensing something was wrong. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything crazy. Just slept like a rock.” 

Token went and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and put it in front of the couch. He sat. “Actually, I’m really glad I got home first,” Token started.

Tweek felt the pounding in his chest stop. He felt like something bad was about to happen.

“I want to level with you for a moment,” said Token. He looked at Tweek seriously. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but I think I have a rough idea what happened in high school.”

Tweek felt sick.

“There’s no helping that now, but I have a feeling that something is wrong now,” Token continued. “I’m not holding a grudge against you like Clyde nor am I scared of driving you away from saying the wrong thing like Craig is. I’m not going to walk on egg shells avoiding it, but…you don’t have to tell me anything.”

Tweek could feel his hands shaking. He was resisting the urge to tug at his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Token paused and took a deep breath. “I’m rambling. Tweek, the point is that I’m your friend and you know you can come to me if something is wrong.”

He felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Right…Tweek?”

Tweek could feel his eyes wanting to water. He nodded in response to Token. He owed him that.

“I’m serious, Tweek,” Token pressed. “You’re my friend. I’m sorry I gave you space in school. I thought you would come back when things cooled down. I should have reminded you that no matter what you’re my friend.” There was pain in his voice.

Tweek couldn’t help the tears now. They started escaping. I thought…but….he said, but his thoughts were cut off when Token spoke again.

“Tweek please, be honest with me now. Are you in trouble?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever it is, I can help y-”

“Token,” his voice rasped. “I can take care of it. I am taking care of it.”

/////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Again I managed to fail in keeping chapters short so I can get them up sooner. This one ended up massively longer than I had anticipated, but I couldn't stop myself from enjoying everyone's antics. This was a really fun chapter. BOOM WE EVEN GOT A LITTLE TWEEK P.O.V. 
> 
> This weekend when I wasn't going insane over WWE Hell in a Cell and catching up on inktober, I was working on some rough notes on the next few chapters. So while you all were waiting for the next installment I got some ground settled on what direction I want things to go in and how it works in the big plot points. The ending of this chapter was something I've been wanting to get to since I was working on chapter 3. I'm perpetually paranoid I'm being too obvious or not laying the plot clues well enough as I write this story, but as of now at almost 4am, I can say that I think I'm satisfied with how everything has been going.
> 
> Anyways, let me know how you're doing and your thoughts on this chapter. I love reading and answering comments. Have a nice day and hopefully I'll see you all soon in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

“Dude!” Craig exclaimed, as he walked into the fast food restaurant. 

Waiting in line was Clyde. He lit up when he saw his best friend. 

“I thought I saw Token’s car,” Craig continued as he put himself in line behind Clyde.

“Yeah, I have class, some work hours, and practice today. There was no way I’m gonna walk home after all that.”

Craig opened his mouth to speak but he closed it. He had an insult on the tip of his tongue, but he kept it in.

“The struggle is real,” Clyde added.

“Can’t be too bad,” Craig answered this time. “You still have time for burgers and fries.”

“There’s always time for joy!” He then approached the counter to place his order.

Craig followed after him. 

Next they stood off to the side waiting for their order numbers to be called.

“I wonder if Tweek woke up yet,” Craig mumbled. “Didn’t he look like he hadn’t slept much when we were out?”

Clyde sighed. “Dude I wasn’t really paying him much attention.”

Craig bit the inside of his cheek.

Clyde continued, “I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me draw dicks on his face. It’s like…the law. If you pass out during party times then you gotta pay the price.”

“I don’t want him to walk out of our lives for another five years.”

They stood there in silence for a minute.

Clyde looked uncertain. “Is that really a bad thing?” His voice was so quiet as if he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted Craig to even hear him.

Glaring at him, Craig said, “I really thought you were warming up to him again. You weren’t a raging asshole last night.”

“I’m trying,” Clyde snapped. “But I can’t ignore what happened. He’s an asshole that broke our hearts. And now he’s back. I don’t want him to do it again.”

The employee at the counter called Clyde’s number.

Clyde went up and collected his bag. He then returned to Craig’s side and added, “We’ve been thriving as the three amigos. I don’t want there to be any problems.”

The sound of Craig’s order number being called cut through their conversation. Craig went and retrieved his food, but when he turned around Clyde was gone.

Craig caught up to him in the parking lot. “Clyde.”

He was sitting in the driver’s seat. He would have closed the door but Craig put himself in the way.

“We haven’t been thriving as the three amigos. It’s like we’ve been just coasting.”

Clyde looked sad. 

Craig could tell that his friend was close to tears, but he continued, “I have a good feeling. Like I was meant to find Tweek again. Just give him another chance.”

////////////////////

Craig was munching on his last pieces of French fries when he returned home. To his surprise Tweek was still on the couch where he left him. Only now he was sitting up and Token was sitting in a chair parked right in front of the couch. They both turned to stare at him as he entered.

He dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked off his shoes into the pile of discarded shoes in the nearby corner. “Sup?” he asked as he continued into the kitchen to get rid of his trash. 

“Nothing much,” Token said getting up and returning the chair to the table.

It wasn’t until Craig turned around that he noticed that Tweek was quickly wiping his face on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Were you crying?” He could feel his temper flaring.

“Dude.” Token gained his attention. “Shhh. He just woke up and his head is killing him.”

“Oh.” And just like that Craig felt his temper calm. The tension released in his hands.

Token looked at Tweek. “You want some ibuprofen with that water, right?”

Tweek nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” Token said leaving the room.

Craig approached Tweek. He could feel the hair on his neck standing up. “Last night was fun, huh?”

Tweek opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He nodded instead. Craig didn’t fail to notice the blush across Tweek’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry about..” Craig couldn’t look directly at Tweek. “…falling asleep. You looked like you were going to crash before you got any shots in you.” His mind couldn’t help but focus on the kiss. He felt warm.

“Yeah,” Tweek finally spoke. He stretched his arms over his head. “I think last night is the best I’ve slept in a while.”

“Well alcohol can do that to ya,” Craig responded.

“I wouldn’t recommend it as a sleep aide,” Token said coming back with the bottle of ibuprofen. He handed it to Tweek.

“Thanks.”

“Dude did you want a shower? I have some clothes you can borrow,” said Token.

Tweek’s expression brightened, but he said, “I-..I should be going. I don’t want to be more of a burden-”

“You will never be a burden,” Craig interrupted.

“I figured you were going to be kicking it here anyways,” Token continued. “Krista will be happy to see you with us for restaurant night.”

Tweek seemed to sit up straighter. “Oh,” he muttered. “Yeah, I’ll stay then.”

Token smiled. “Good. I’ll get you some clean clothes. I know you must be dying to feel fresh and clean.” He turned to go into his room when Tweek spoke.

“Thank you.” His tone made Craig feel like it was about more than just an offer of clean clothes. 

////////////////

Craig shot to his bedroom door when he heard the bathroom door open. “Tweek!”

The sudden noise didn’t fail to startle Tweek who was looking around the hallway confused on where to go from there. He banged into the wall and dropped his dirty clothes all within that moment.

“Dude you gotta get in here,” Craig exclaimed ignoring what just happened. He went back into his room. 

Tweek followed into the room. He stood there awkwardly in the doorway looking around the room. It looked like a tornado had plowed through it. 

Craig was sitting on the floor on top of various shirts and papers. In front of him was a beat up cardboard box. He looked up at Tweek, staring at him for a moment. It was then that he noticed that Tweek was wearing an outfit of Token’s. Only now it looked just a size too big unlike when he had seen it fitting Token like a glove. 

“Is something wrong?” Tweek said nervous. A hand flew to his face. “DO I LOOK HORRIBLE? WHAT DID I MISS?”

“Everything is fine,” Craig said calmly.

Tweek was still shaking but he was looking at Craig now.

“Just relax,” Craig said looking back to the box. “You look nice. That’s all.”

“Oh.”

“Just put that stuff down for now and come over here.”

Tweek put his ball of clothes from the day before on the floor and sat down on the floor next to Craig. His expression lit up when he realized what they were looking at. 

“For a while I wasn’t sure if I had this stuff here.” Craig started pulling out dvd cases with hand drawn covers and hand drawn posters. “I thought I remembered bringing my entire room with but Ruby packed this box well before that.”

“I’m glad you didn’t trash these,” Tweek said picking up one of the posters. He laughed. “I think I drew this for our first movie showing.”

“These are too important to throw out,” Craig said leaning over to look at the poster. “Oh you totally drew this dude.” 

They both started laughing. Many of the posters and flyers were hand drawn by them both. Some were by Ruby and Clyde. 

“So where’s the camera?”

“On the desk, charging.”

“What was the last thing you filmed with that?” Tweek asked. He frowned. “I can’t remember what we were working on.”

Craig laid back onto the floor to stare at the ceiling. “I don’t know what’s on the camera but we were working on script ideas. I’ve been reading through them.”

Tweek started putting the posters back into the box for safekeeping. 

“I was developing an idea about a space traveler returning home to realize he somehow traveled back in time on his way home. And you were working on a story about a witch hunter.”

Tweek laid back on the floor too. He laughed. “I think I remember that one. I wanted him to stumble on aliens.”

Craig laughed. “You always want an alien twist.”

“It’s a good plot twist,” Tweek laughed. After a pause he added. “Damn we were really ambitious with those plot ideas.”

Craig was quiet for a moment. “Well we wanted a good portfolio for college.”

Tweek frowned. “Yeah.”

After a pause Craig added, “So do we want to start with short stories again or jump into our old ideas?”

Tweek was silent for a moment. He closed his eyes. “I think short stories would be good. We need to get back into the groove.”

“That’s what I was leaning towards. I think the college campus would make for a really good filming location.”

Tweek tried suppressing a laugh.

Craig rolled over on his side. “What?”

“Two guys who should be college students making films are going to be making films about college students.”

“Shut up,” Craig teased. “Besides we don’t have to make them about college kids. We can just use the location.”

“True,” Tweek said rolling over to face Craig. He laughed again. “You need to clean your room. It’s a mess. I don’t even know exactly everything I’m lying on.”

Craig sat up and looked around. He shrugged. “It could be worse.”

“It’s polite to clean up when you have guests,” Tweek teased.

Rolling his eyes, Craig said, “You don’t count.”

Tweek frowned.

“Dude you used to practically live at my house. You’ve seen so much worse.”

Laughing, Tweek nodded. 

Craig frowned. “It really sucked when you weren’t showing up at my house at all hours of the night anymore.”

Tweek sat up now. “I’m sure your body was happy to get a full night’s sleep without any of my paranoia or odd musings.”

His stomach felt like it was twisting. Craig’s lip twitched. “It absolutely sucked.”

“It did.” Tweek stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “At least you had Clyde.”

To Craig, he sounded almost sarcastic. But Tweek continued before he could think to question.

“I….I heard that he was keeping you company.”

Craig took a deep breath and exhaled. “We both felt like shit. And I think he knew that you were a frequent visitor so he was trying to fill that void that was there. We ended up playing a lot of video games.”

Tweek seemed like he wasn’t sure what to say. His gaze locked with the floor. 

Hoping to change the subject, Craig got up and grabbed his camera. He gave Tweek a small smile. “Let’s see what we have saved on here.”

Tweek gave him a small smile back and approached.

Good, he thought reassuring himself. All is good. 

Craig turned on his computer and plugged in his camera. There were several files on the camera. He clicked on the first one:

It opened on an up close shot of Clyde. He was trying to hide his face with his hands. “Craaaaaaig stop it.”

Craig was clearly behind the camera, but you could see his free hand grabbing at one of Clyde’s hands. “Dude come on, it’s our last chance. Let’s see those braces.”

“I don’t want any more memories of these things,” Clyde cried from behind his hands.

The camera shot zoomed out and it could be seen that they were walking on the sidewalk. “Give me one smile and I’ll buy you some caramel corn this afternoon.”

Clyde eagerly turned around. He was walking backwards. “I’ve been dying for that for years. You better not be lying.”

“Why would I lie to you?”

“Because you’re an asshole.”

“Show me the braces or I’m making sure you’re going to be wearing them beyond college and your metal mouth will never get a date.”

Clyde gasped. He used both hands to shoot Craig the middle finger and he quickly showed his braces.

The video ended there. Craig turned his head to look at Tweek. “I never did buy him that caramel corn.”

Tweek laughed. 

He pressed play on the next video:

It looked like they were walking home from school. Craig was behind the camera. Clyde was giving Tweek a piggy back ride. Tweek’s arms were latched around Clyde’s neck for dear life.

“Okay I got the camera going,” Craig said. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP CRAIG,” Tweek yelled. 

Clyde was laughing hard. 

“Clyde you have to do it. We got three feet of snow last night. You have to drop him in the snow.”

“No you don’t,” Tweek said immediately. “You’re a GOOD friend, Clyde. You don’t want to listen to Craig.” Looking at Craig he added, “Craig is MEAN.”

“When have I ever claimed to be nice, Tweek?”

You could hear Token’s laugh. He wasn’t in frame though. 

“If I fall in the snow then I’m gonna be cold. My jeans are going to get wet.”

“Clyde I will pay you if you get him to look like he pissed his pants on camera,” Craig said deadpan.

Tweek was facing Craig. His head was leaned against the back of Clyde’s head. “Are you shitting me? I know for a fact that you don’t have any money. I paid for your lunch today.”

Clyde was still laughing at the situation. His cheeks were pink. 

“I’ll clarify then,” Craig said. “Token will pay you if you dump Tweek in so much snow that when it melts he looks like he pissed his pants.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Token.

The video cut off there. Craig and Tweek were both grinning from the video.

“Gosh we were all such asshats,” Tweek laughed. 

Craig lightly elbowed Tweek. “The asshole never did toss you in the snow.”

“Because he’s a good friend,” Tweek retorted. The next moment his face twisted like he tasted something sour. “At least in that moment,” he added. He laughed. “You’re all assholes except on rare occasions.”

“I think you said we’re all assholes wrong.”

“Shush,” Tweek said elbowing Craig. “Play the next one.”

The next video opened up on Craig in the foyer of Token’s house. It was an odd sight of sixteen year old Craig without his blue favorite blue hat.

“Hello and welcome to glimpses into the lives of rich people,” Craig said. “Or as I like to call it: I’m rich and you’re not so suck it the fuck up.”

The faint sound of Token’s snicker could be heard. 

They walked into the kitchen. 

Craig pointed at the counter and cabinets. “As you can see, the rich and the scum of the earth do share one important quality: we all like to eat. Here we have cabinets made of the finest wood.” Craig sat on the counter. “Hear that?” He knocked on the cabinet door. “That’s the sound of the very rare and almost extinct tree from the rain forest. I could have gone with a pleasant pine or oak, but why the fuck not. I only live once and I’m a king according to my wallet.”

He then picked up the toaster. “Every morning I enjoy a nice piece of toast. Except I don’t use wonderbread like the rest of you peons. The real wonder is that I know what the fuck brand poor people eat. I can’t believe the poor actually have a brand. Maybe that’s the wonder.”

“Oh my god Craig,” Token laughed. The camera shot shook.

Craig sighed. “I’m sorry viewers. It seems I can’t even pay my camera man enough to pay attention.”

“Craig Tucker what are you doing on my counter top?” Token’s mom suddenly exclaimed. 

The video ended there. 

Tweek was laughing hard he snorted. When his laughter calmed he said endearingly, “Jesus you’re a dork.”

Craig could feel his face heat up when he saw how happy Tweek looked. He couldn’t help but smile at him. “It was a shame Token’s mom cut the video short.”

“It really is,” Tweek answered. “I doubt you would have had material for the whole house.”

“I would have.”

Tweek rolled his eyes. “I wanna see the next one.”

The next video opened up in the neighborhood. Tweek was riding his bike around. 

“I found a rope.” You could hear Clyde’s breathless voice approaching. 

“Sweet,” Craig said. “TWEEK GET OVER HERE.”

Tweek quickly rode over. He stopped his bike in front of them. 

Craig took several steps back to get both of his friends in frame. On the ground a sled could be seen.

Clyde spent the next few minutes tying the rope securely to his standards to the bike and then to the sled. 

Tweek stared at Clyde intently. “Are you sure you think this is a good idea dude?”

“Of course,” Clyde said so matter of fact. “It’s gonna be super cool.”

The sound of Craig’s laugh could be heard.

Clyde sat on the sled and held onto it. “Start peddling!”

Tweek started off slow and his bike pulled Clyde without much effort. 

Clyde started yelling, “FASTER. GO FASTER.”

Tweek started to pick up speed and he turned around to go back towards Craig. 

Clyde just managed to hang on during the turn. He was laughing loudly. “DUDE FASTER!”

The bike picked up a lot of speed now and the sudden jolt caused the sled to tip over and Clyde fell rolling across the street. 

Tweek turned to see Clyde rolling and then he nearly crashed the bike. He skid to a stop and ran over to his fallen friend. 

Clyde was sitting up on the ground. His bottom lip was quivering. 

“ARE YOU OKAY?” Tweek yelled as he hovered around him looking for injuries. 

“I’m so happy I got this on film,” Craig said quietly to himself, but the camera picked it up.

Clyde was nodding.

“DUDE, are you gonna cry?” Craig said approaching them now. 

“No,” Clyde said looking at the camera. His eyes were watery. “I think I got scrapes everywhere.”

“Next time you’re going to wear your football helmet,” Craig said.

“I need to lay down for a bit,” Clyde exhaled. He laid flat on the ground.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’RE DOING THIS AGAIN?”

Craig’s rumble of laughter could be heard for a moment before the video ended. 

“Why did we ever think that was a good idea?” Tweek asked, shaking his head.

“I never did.”

Tweek elbowed him.

“I always thought it was a good way to get Clyde to cry like a baby. And it was. Remember how badly he crashed when I was peddling?”

Tweek frowned. “He tore up his jeans pretty badly. Wasn’t his dad pissed?”

Craig grinned. “Hell yeah.”

Tweek frowned. “There’s only one video left.”

“Hopefully it’s a good one,” Craig said clicking on it.

It started on the inside of the coffee shop Tweek’s parents own. From the windows in the background you could see that it was night. Tweek was behind the counter busy making a drink. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. 

From the footage Craig must have been approaching the counter. 

Tweek turned around and put his mug on the counter. He still had plenty of wisps of hair in his face.

“So how does it feel to have your parents trust you to close up the shop now?”

Tweek sighed and leaned against the counter; his head leaning into his hand. “Responsibility and trust is cool but I would rather have my evenings to myself.”

“Yeah.” Craig sounded sad.

“It seems like they want me to take over the shop.” Tweek took a sip of his coffee.

“Well doesn’t that remove the pressure of how will I find a job to support me?”

Tweek laughed. “They barely pay me and I’ve been working here since I could see over the counter.”

“Yeaaaaaah that sucks.”

“I don’t want to be working here longer than I have to.” He smiled. “I’m going to be a famous actor.”

“One day.”

Tweek drank more of his coffee and then put the mug down on the counter. He then stood straight up and stretched his arms over his head. His eyes were closed as he did it. When he opened them he stared at Craig. “What is it?”

The way the camera moved it seemed that Craig was leaning on the counter. “Your hair,” he said. “It’s getting long.”

Tweek’s hand went to the ponytail. It was like he had forgotten about it momentarily. “Yeaah. I should probably get a haircut soon.”

“No,” Craig spoke suddenly. “It looks nice.”

There was no mistaking the shade of red Tweek’s face grew. It looked like he couldn’t help but smile. His gaze shot over to the clock on the wall and then back to Craig. “Shouldn’t you be getting back home?”

There was a pause. Craig must have answered non-verbally. 

“I’m almost done closing up. There’s no need for you to get grounded for staying out too late on a school night again.”

Craig sighed. “True. Are you coming over later?”

Tweek frowned. “For once I’m ready to just climb into bed and pass out.”

“You can still do that at my house.”

Tweek smirked. “Oh you want to return the favor and prevent me from sleeping with your late night wonderings?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading everyone! I kept meaning to get this chapter up sooner. I almost broke it in half, but I had problems with certain parts. In the end I'm actually pretty happy with it. I think it was good that I took roughly two days off from writing because I was obsessing with the leaks of the fractured but whole.   
> Seems like several people got their physical copies early. Lucky bastards. I still can't afford an xboxone or a ps4. My laptop needs a new cooling fan so I'm not gonna try the PC version. Besides I love consoles. I wish it was coming out on the switch. I was house / pet sitting for my friend this summer and she paid me enough so I could get the switch. So @ the video game gods give me my south park on the nintendo please!  
> Anyways just for clarification purposes Craig walked into the apartment as soon as the scene in the last chapter ends with Token and Tweek. So you guys didn't miss any more dialogue.   
> Please feel free to leave me some comments :) I love reading them <3 Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

When Clyde returned from practice they piled into Craig’s car. Except for Tweek; he followed with his own car. Soon after the group was back at the same booth in the same arrangement as they were the week before. 

Craig laughed when he saw out of the corner of his eye Clyde resting his forehead on the table. Pointing a thumb at him Craig said, “We should have left him at home.”

“Is he sick? I don’t want to get sick!” Tweek cried.

“I’m just tired,” Clyde mumbled.

Token put a hand on Tweek’s shoulder. “He had a really busy day. Don’t worry.”

Exhaling, Tweek nodded.

“Looks like Clyde’s not the only one exhausted,” Token added.

Craig and Tweek turned to see Krista approaching them. She shot them all a smile but it didn’t hide anything. Her skin looked paler than usual and she had dark bags under her eyes.

“Yikes,” Craig mumbled looking at Tweek.

Tweek bit his bottom lip and kicked Craig in response. 

Craig shot him a playful: oh you want to play that game, look.

Tweek rolled his eyes.

“Are you okay Krista?” Token asked.

“You know, I was just going to ask the same thing about Clove.” She turned toward Clyde’s direction. “You doing okay?”

Clyde only raised a thumb’s up.

Krista looked back at Token. “It has been a LONG week. Hopefully things should be calming down next week. Lord knows I need a break.”

“For your sake I hope so,” Token responded.

“Thanks,” she said. “Okay, are you guys ordering the usual for your drinks and dinner?”

Clyde gave another thumbs up. Everyone else nodded. 

“Sounds good,” she said scribbling on her notepad. “See you soon-Actually.” Krista then turned her attention to Tweek. “Before I forget I just want to apologize for last week. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Tweek’s face quickly grew red. “We’re good.” He took his phone out of his pants pocket. “I added your number.”

Krista smiled. “I wasn’t sure you were going to keep that.”

“I thought we were friends,” Tweek said looking worried. “Was that wrong? Did-“

“Tweek,” Craig burst, gaining his attention. “Everything is fine.” He looked at Krista now. “I hope you realize now that the terms and conditions of Tweek’s friendship has been accepted that it comes with extreme but random bursts of paranoia. Have fun.”

Tweek went to kick Craig again but he was ready for him. Craig caught Tweek’s foot under the table and didn’t let go. He yanked Tweek’s foot into his lap. 

Krista smiled. “Hey we all have our quirks, but…I think Tweek thinks you’re being a rude s.o.b.”

Token laughed. 

Tweek grinned.

“I gotta go back to work, but I’ll see you boys soon,” she said leaving.

When Krista was out of sight Token said, “So you kept her number but you never txted her?”

“I didn’t know what to say. What if she was just fucking with me? Or what if I txted her and she already forgot who I was and had to awkwardly reintroduce myself? I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN.”

“Hi, Tweek. You say hi, and that’s all you had to say,” Token answered.

“Take a deep breath,” Craig told Tweek. “Calm.”

Tweek stared at Token for a moment. After several minutes of taking deep breaths, Tweek’s expression changed. He grinned. “I have an idea.” He hit some buttons and then held his phone up for a group photo. 

Craig and Token understood immediately and didn’t say a word to Clyde so he remained with his head on the table.

“Okay. Problem solved,” Tweek said sending the picture to Krista. He then immediately added another txt saying: Thanks for the friendship. It’s Tweek by the way.

Tweek put his phone away.

Craig said, “An important discovery was made today.”

“Okay,” Token said nodding.

Craig continued, “My camera has been located and I think the slice of life videos need to make a return.”

Token smiled. “You know it was nice having the camera out of my face for a while, but I will welcome its return.”

“Why?” Clyde mumbled.

“Because I just feel like doing it again,” Craig answered.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Tweek said. “We can always find some kind of inspiration from our stupid shenanigans.”

Craig smiled. He genuinely felt like he was going to burst from the energy he was feeling He was excited. 

“You both look like its Christmas morning,” Token said. “Does this mean you’re making movies again?”

“Hell yeah it does!” Craig answered.

Krista returned then with their drinks. 

Clyde lifted his head for a moment and frowned when he saw it wasn’t dinner being delivered. 

“Soon,” Krista told him as she headed off to the back. 

Tweek took a sip of his lemonade. “Now we just need to write a script.”

“We’ll come up with something,” Craig said.

“We also need to come up with a way to release the films to get attention.”

“Well we can always research local film festivals,” Token suggested.

“Make a video game channel,” Clyde cut in.

“Why?” Craig asked puzzled.

“It’s been a popular thing these days. We all spend too many hours anyways playing. Why not start there and we can all be on it. Then work your movies in as you build an audience.”

They were all silent for several moments.

“That was probably the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Craig was sincere. “I’m going to hug you.”

///////////////////////////////////////////

Over the next several days Craig and Tweek were busy txting. Craig felt that he never had anything interesting to say besides something that had happened at work or home. Tweek though, always had something interesting. Here and there Tweek complained about sleep problems or his job search, but most of the time he was telling Craig about all the kinds of stores and restaurants he had come across in the city. 

Apparently there was an old record shop with the biggest selection Tweek had ever seen. A few streets over there was a large comic shop that had a selection of retro video games and consoles. One day Tweek was really enthusiastic about an old style diner he came across. Craig had no idea about any of the locations.

In short Craig was overjoyed with his ability to talk to Tweek at any time. A part of him wished he had this ability when they were living in South Park. But he knew deep down that he preferred the way things were. Growing up Tweek never had a cell phone. So if he needed to tell Craig something he would come over. Even if Craig had something he wanted to tell Tweek he wouldn’t have to wait long. He could always rely on Tweek walking through his bedroom door. 

It all started when they were in elementary school. Craig was about to go up the stairs to bed when he heard a knock on the door. He almost didn’t hear it. There was a faint rumble of thunder in the distance.  
Flipping on the front light and opening the door Craig saw Tweek standing there. He was shaking badly. Sleepily Craig tried finding out what was wrong but Tweek wouldn’t stop tugging at his hair, shaking, and jumping with each rumble. 

Craig ended up dragging Tweek with him to bed. Turns out Tweek couldn’t take another night alone especially with the storm coming. His parents were always too busy for him so even if they were in the house it made no difference. 

Up until then Craig had no idea how shitty Tweek’s parents were. Tweek had always kept so quiet and since that night he felt comfortable opening up to Craig about anything that crossed his mind.

////////////

Today Craig was lying in bed with a pillow over his face. He was trying to think of story ideas but his mind kept revolving back to Tweek. This wasn’t the first time this happened. It seemed he couldn’t shake the memory of how he felt when Tweek pecked him on the cheek. He felt embarrassed from his own thoughts.

Craig rolled out of bed and out of his room to kick Token’s bedroom door.

“Come in.”

Craig entered. He walked past Token who was sitting at his desk and threw himself onto Token’s bed.

Token closed his laptop and turned his chair around. “Can I help you?”

Craig was lying so he was staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t look at Token. “I…” He covered his eyes with his hands. “I need to process some stuff.”

Token leaned back in his chair. “Luckily mama Token is here to listen. Let’s start simple. What’s bothering you?”

“I keep trying to write new stuff but the stories keep getting all sappy.”

Token smiled. “Well I’ve never taken you for being a romantic, but is there a problem with that?”

Craig nodded. He could feel his face burning. 

“Can you tell me what the problem is?”

“I can’t stop thinking about Tweek.”

Token almost didn’t hear him, Craig had spoken softly. It took him a few more moments to put together what Craig meant. “Oh.”

Craig rolled over so his back was to Token.

“There’s nothing wrong with having those kinds of feelings.”

Craig cut in, “I’m not even sure what these feelings mean. I….I’m just FEELING.”

“Can you elaborate?” 

“I always thought you and Clyde were exaggerating when you talked about girls. How it makes your chest feel weird.”

Token smiled. “Yeah that’s what crushes will do to you. They squeeze every bit of emotion out of you.”

“UGHHHHHHHHH,” Craig started. He then grabbed a pillow and kept making noise into it.

“I always kinda thought you liked him since forever.”

Craig stopped immediately.

Token continued, “Well you both were practically married.” 

Craig threw the pillow at Token. Since he didn’t bother to sit up, the pillow went askew bumping into the desk and then the floor.

“When we used to spend Friday nights at my house for movies Tweek used to show up almost two hours before you and Clyde.”

That got Craig to sit up. He stared at Token. “I never knew that.” His stomach twisted. “He always made it seem like we all arrived right after each other.”

Token was looking at his own hands. “I never minded, but when it became a reoccurring thing it did make me wonder.” He looked at Craig. “I asked him one day and he said that he was worried he wasn’t spending enough time with me.” 

Token smiled from the memory. “He felt that since he only saw me during lunch and after school while he saw you and Clyde more throughout the school day that he wanted to make sure we were good.”

They were both silent for a while. Finally Token continued, “Sometimes he would confide in me, but he told you everything, Craig.”

Craig opened his mouth to speak but Token continued.

“And when he left…it..sucked. And I think you took it the hardest.”

Lying back on the bed again Craig said, “I don’t know. Sometimes when Clyde thought I was asleep…he…he cried. A lot.”

“You were both heartbroken.”

Craig grabbed another pillow and held it tight to his chest. 

“Did Tweek’s return bring all these feelings?” Token asked.

“Finding him that day… in the laundry mat of all places…it was like finding a missing puzzle piece. But it didn’t bring…these feelings.”

“What did?”

Craig’s face twisted. The answer was on the tip of his tongue but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to say it out loud.

“Dude?” 

Another minute went by before Craig finally spoke. “That night when we were playing pool…granted he had several drinks in him, but…he kissed my face.”

Token had to stifle a laugh by biting his bottom lip. When he could, he asked, “On the lips?”

“No!”

“Did you want it to be?”

Craig turned so his back was to Token again. The memory of how that moment felt was so fresh in his mind. Of course wanted more. It was like he was addicted in that moment. He never wanted to kiss anyone more than he did in that moment.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Token said cautiously.

Slowly Craig held a thumbs up and quickly lowered it. 

“So now everything is different.”

“No shit!” Craig snapped. He sat up; still holding the pillow. “He was in my life and everything was perfect. I was happy. I had everything I needed. And then he left. Now he’s back. And does THAT. Now I want more.”

They sat there in silence for several moments. Craig’s face was very pink, but he actually felt better. His chest felt less tight.

Token gave him a smile. “Well at least you have a good sign. He kissed you.”

“A drunken kiss.”

“Tweek has always adored you,” Token argued. “Have some hope.”

Craig rolled out of the bed and onto his feet. He placed the pillow down. “I need to go think.” His eyes didn’t quite meet Token’s. “Thanks.”

“I’m always here for you.” 

But by the time Craig reached the doorway, Token spoke again. “Wait. I…I want to run something by you.”

Craig waited there. His hand on the door.

“I’ve been thinking for a while now. I’m sorry I’m speaking for both of us but we always assumed Tweek would have returned to us after whatever happened cooled over.”

Craig frowned.

“He was always the one that came to us, but I wonder now if back then he needed us to go to him. We know how he is. Maybe he thought we didn’t give a shit about him.”

The hand Craig had down at his side curled into a fist. “I never thought about it like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I've been wanting to get this chapter finished for so long it feels like. I've been watching streams of the Fractured But Whole and working on my inktober drawings. Many of them are doodles of the kids as their superhero personas. lol. So I've been a bit distracted. I hope this chapter delivered though! It didn't end on the scene I wanted it to. You will have to wait until next chapter for that. But I felt this was a good note to end it on. I'm really excited for what's coming up next. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all in the next chapter <3


	8. Chapter 8

Craig was still thinking about his conversation with Token. As much as he wasn’t fond of discussing shit, talking things over with Token always seemed to help him process. He was at the point where he was accepting that he has feelings for Tweek. But what to do with those feelings, Craig had no idea.

It had been a week since Craig saw Tweek, and he was eager to see him that night at dinner. 

He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment after he txted Tweek that afternoon reminding him that it was restaurant night. Tweek had responded back that he would be there.

Craig was lying on the couch holding onto his camera. After all these years it was fully charged. It felt nice having it back in his hands. That afternoon with Tweek he transferred the files on the memory card to his computer and cleared the card for new videos. Except the video of Tweek at the coffee shop. Craig kept that one on the card after backing it up on his computer. He was watching it again from his camera when Token and Clyde got home. 

“There’s that camera,” Token commented as he headed to his room. “I wondered where it was.”

“Shut it. You guys have been busy. Therefore, not entertaining for film.”

“Whatever dude,” Clyde said as he threw his backpack on the floor next to the couch. He stood there stretching his arms over his head. 

Craig closed the side of the camera and sat up. “Are we ready to go yet!” 

“Dude we just got back,” Clyde said flopping himself onto the couch next to Craig. “Give us a few moments.”

“Hold your horses,” Token called.

“Ughhhh.” Craig fell over so his head rested on the arm of the couch.

To Craig it felt like his roommates took their sweet time to get ready. He was relieved when they all got into Token’s car. It was Clyde’s turn to drive. But his relief was short lived as they ended up stuck in traffic for a long time. 

Craig had his head leaning against the car window. He could see flashing red and blue lights in the distance. 

“Sweet,” Clyde exclaimed. He turned to look at Craig and Token who were sitting in the backseat. “Instead of taking the turn ahead you guys want to detour and go straight? Maybe we can see what all this ruckus is about.”

Craig frowned.

Token smiled seeing Craig’s expression. “I think Mr. Tucker is hungry.”

He glared at Token.

“I know that feeling. I need me some dinner too,” Clyde said inching the car along.

By the time they reached the restaurant Craig expected Tweek to be waiting for them inside. They entered and were seated but there was no sign of him.

Token shrugged it off suggesting, “He must have gotten stuck in traffic too.”

“Yeah,” Craig nodded. He exhaled, letting his shoulders relax.

“There’s my favorite girl!” Clyde burst. 

Token and Craig turned to see Krista approaching. 

Her smile dropped when she saw it was just the three of them. “Is Twig not coming tonight?”

“He said he’s coming,” Craig mumbled.

“Traffic was a nightmare getting here,” Token added. 

“Should I put his order in with yours?”

Token nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Krista said leaving. 

The longer he sat there the more every bit of movement in the room was catching Craig’s attention. He frowned. Where is he?

Clyde put a hand on Craig’s shoulder, causing him to involuntarily jump. “Dude,” Clyde said. “Just chill. He’s late. It happens.”

Craig took the hand off of his shoulder. He took his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket. There were no new messages. Craig txted Tweek: You’re late. 

He then placed the phone on the table.

“He said he was staying with his aunt, right?” Token said. “Maybe she cornered him into staying for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Clyde agreed.

Krista returned with their drinks.

Craig glared when he realized it was just her.

“Sorry Craig,” she mumbled. “I’m sure he will be here soon.”

His camera felt heavy in his sweatshirt pocket. This was not how he thought his evening was going to go.

The minutes painfully ticked by. Craig was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He got up. “I’ll be back,” he said grabbing his phone off the table. The phone was up to his ear by the time he reached the parking lot.

It rang and rang before going to voicemail. Frustrated, Craig hung up. He went through this process two more times until he actually left a message: “It’s Craig. Dude, where are you?”

He returned inside to see that the food had arrived. Clyde and Token stopped talking the moment they saw him. Craig wasn’t really in the mood for dinner anymore.

Token exhaled. “Craig.”

He nodded. His eyes didn’t leave his phone. It was on the table. Its silence was mocking him.

“Craig, look at me.”

He looked at Token. “What?”

“I get that you’re worried.”

“You’re not the only one,” Clyde cut in.

Token continued, “You need to relax.”

“Oh come on,” Craig burst. “You both know how he is. Tweek is too paranoid to be late. Something has to be wrong.”

“People can change,” Token argued.

Craig gave him the middle finger.

“If we don’t hear from him by morning then yes, we can panic. For now we have to trust that Tweek knows what he’s doing. He can take care of himself.”

“Okay,” Craig said trusting Token.

Tweek never showed for dinner. The rest of the night went without a single word from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Okay I'm sorry for this update. To be honest this was supposed to be the last scene of last chapter, but I wasn't sure if I was going to have time to write it. Turns out today was not as busy as it was supposed to be. Pretty much from now to the first of November I have some things coming up so I'm not sure how much writing time I'll have. I'll try to have the next one up before I go away starting Saturday so you all won't be left in suspense too long. 
> 
> If not, have a Happy Halloween. Thank you all for reading <3 Leave me some comments telling me about your Halloween plans, your day, your thoughts on the plot, and what you think is coming up in the story.
> 
> See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Craig didn’t get a single minute of sleep that night. He sat in the middle of his bed staring at his phone. Several times throughout the night he tried calling, but only got the voice mail again. He felt like he was going insane. 

By sunrise he thought about how uncharacteristic he was being. His chest was tight from worrying. I think this is how Tweek feels all the time, he laughed to himself as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

It was almost nine in the morning when Craig’s phone started ringing. At this point Craig was lying flat in bed. He felt like he was in that in-between feeling of asleep and awake. Picking up his cell phone he saw Tweek’s name on the screen. He nearly dropped the phone, because he moved so fast to hit answer. 

“Craig…?” the voice was quiet. 

Craig sat straight up in bed. “Tweek!”

“Ahhgh!”

“Where the HELL were you?”

“Craig!” Tweek yelled. “Just…dude, give me a moment. My heart is racing and YOU’RE NOT HELPING.”

Craig took the pause to take several deep breaths. The tension in his shoulders was releasing now that he knew Tweek was at least alive. He could imagine Tweek was doing several deep breaths on his end too. He probably had a hand in his hair pulling it out.

“Cr..Craig? You there?” Tweek said finally.

“Yeah.”

“Jesus Christ dude! I woke up to a billion missed calls and several txt messages.”

“Well that’s gonna happen when you VANISH.”

“I VANISHED? WHAT DAY IS IT?”

Craig took another deep breath. “You were supposed to meet us at the restaurant last night.”

“I’m so sorry,” Tweek said.

“What happened?”

“I passed out.”

“How?”

Tweek sighed. “I’ve been telling you for a while now that I’ve been sleeping shitter than usual. I think it all caught up to me and hit me like a truck.”

“When you say shitter than usual, how little sleep were you meaning?”

“Three or four days of…idk Craig, sometimes I blink and twenty minutes has gone by. I was getting ready to leave last night and then next thing I know the sun was blinding me.” He sounded like a mess of frustration and upset.

“Well at least one of us slept,” Craig said quietly.

“Were……were you worried?” Tweek’s voice sounded strained.

Craig could feel the blood rushing to his face. “Well…I….uh.”

“Thank you,” Tweek cut in. “I’m so sorry to worry everyone.”

“It just wasn’t like you,” Craig finally said.

“And NOW…..I’m never going to be calm making plans ever again. I missed dinner and now my phone has so many notification icons shit. I didn’t know this fucker could light up like a Christmas tree. Craig, it’s so much pressure.”

“Tweek,” Craig said calmly. “BREATHE.”

They were both quiet. Craig could hear Tweek calming himself with deep breaths. When Craig felt it was okay he continued, “Tweek.”

“Yeah?”

“Just set an alarm next time.”

There was a pause and then Tweek burst into laughter. A few moments later he joked, “I fucking hate you.”

There was a smile on his face as Craig laid down. He was feeling a million times better than he had in the last several hours. His pillow felt like the most comfortable object in existence. “Knowing you, it will frighten you so badly you’ll break something.”

He could imagine the glare Tweek would have on his face now. He had to stifle a laugh.

“I should have called Token first to tell him I’m okay.”

“Ow.” His intention was to be playful like Tweek’s tone but his chest hurt. 

Tweek laughed. 

After a minute of comfortable silence Tweek said, “I do have to answer the other messages. I’ll talk to you later? That good?”

“Yeah.”

They said goodbye to each other and Craig laid his phone on the bed next to him. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

//////////////////////

The room was dark when Craig opened his eyes. It wasn’t something that he immediately realized because his wake up wasn’t something his body chose on its own.

Clyde had burst through Craig’s down yelling. 

“OUT.”

“Dude,” Clyde said. “It’s FRIDAY!” He took a big sip from the large bottle of vodka he was holding. 

“I realize that,” Craig said rubbing his eyes. It was then he realized the only light in his room was from the hallway behind Clyde.

“Get out your party hat,” Clyde continued.

Craig started feeling around for his cell phone. He found it among his blanket and sheets a heartbeat later. His eyes hurt as he turned it on. Shit, he thought. It was after 8pm.

“You’ve been asleep all day. So GET UP DUDE. TIME TO PARTY.”

Craig laid back down and rolled over onto his stomach, holding his pillow. 

“TOKEN,” Clyde yelled.

Token leaned against the doorway. “What’s up?”

“Craig doesn’t want to party,” Clyde pouted. 

Token shrugged. “More party for the rest of us.”

Craig could hear Clyde walking away. He exhaled thinking that he was alone. He could feel sleep pulling him back again.

But then Token added, “I’m sure Tweek will tell you all about the party later.”

Craig’s eyes were wide awake open immediately. “Fuck you, I’m awake.”

“I don’t think fucking me will be the correct way to start confessing your love to Tw-” Token was cut off by a pillow cracking him in the head. He started laughing. 

Craig rolled out of bed and started looking for clean clothes in the dark.

Token flipped the light on.

Hissing, Craig shot him the middle finger.

“Get a shower,” Token said as he tossed the pillow onto the bed. “Tweek will be here when you get out. Clyde wanted some friends over so I invited him. Krista and her roommates will be coming by in an hour. Possibly the girls that live down the hall,” Token shrugged. “Clyde’s hopeful.”

///////////////////////////////

Returning from the shower, Craig started getting dressed in his room. He could hear the front door open and then close with a slam.

Then he could hear Token’s voice, “Don’t be a dick, Clyde. I told you I invited the girls AND him.”

Craig could hear the door opening again. That must be Tweek, he thought as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

As he left his room and entered the living room, Craig could see Tweek giving Clyde the middle finger. Clyde was ignoring him though as he leaned against the kitchen table drinking more of his vodka. 

“Jesus, how long has he been doing that?” Tweek asked Token.

Token sat down on the couch. “It’s a new bottle. Let’s hope he passes out before any guests show up.”

Craig walked over to Clyde and tore the bottle from his hand. About 1/3rd of the vodka was gone.

“Give it baaaaaaaaaaaack.”

Craig held it high over Clyde’s head. “Sup?” he directed at Token and Tweek.

Tweek smiled at him. 

Token said, “Nice to see sleeping beauty up.”

Craig flipped him the middle finger and took a big swig from the bottle.

Turning toward Tweek, Token continued, “We were worried when you didn’t show up, but dude, Craig was REALLY worried.”

“It was like you and him switched minds, dude,” Clyde added. “It was weird.”

Tweek’s face was turning pink. He opened his mouth to speak but Token continued.

“It didn’t help that we knew there was some kind of car accident on the way to the restaurant. I don’t blame Craig for wondering when you didn’t show.”

“Yes. Yes,” Craig burst. His face felt like it was burning. “I have a heart. I care about my friends. Big deal. Let’s move on.” Craig guzzled several sips. He then put the bottle on the table. 

There was a knock on the door.

Just in fucking time, Craig thought, feeling himself calm from having Token knowingly embarrassing him.

Token got up to answer the door and Craig took his spot on the couch. Craig looked over to see Krista walking in. Following behind her was one of her roommates. He couldn’t remember her name though, because he never cared to put all of their names to memory. The only thing coming to mind was that she was really quiet compared to Krista. 

Tweek was still standing by the couch, looking unsure where to put himself. 

A big smile flashed across Krista’s face when she saw Tweek. “I know I just talked to you this morning but I feel better seeing you for myself. Those boys made me so nervous. “She approached him. “I’m going to hug you. Is that okay?”

Tweek nodded, and Krista wrapped him in a big hug.

Craig bit the inside of his cheek.

Before Krista let go, Craig noticed that Tweek said something quietly to her.

Her eyes lit up. “Really?” she mumbled.

Tweek nodded and joined Craig on the couch. 

Before Craig could speak, Krista grabbed her friend’s wrist and brought her over to the couch. “You two haven’t met,” she said. “This is my roommate, Morgan. Morgan this is Tweek.”

Tweek smiled.

“Hi,” Morgan mumbled. She gave side eye at Krista. “Is that the nickname you gave him?”

Craig laughed.

Krista shook her head no. 

Tweek exhaled and took his wallet out of his pocket. He held up his driver’s license. 

Both girls leaned in to read it. 

“Holy shit,” Morgan said without thinking. 

“Yeah,” Tweek answered quietly. “My parents are assholes.”

The girls retreated to the kitchen table where Clyde and Token were.

Craig turned to Tweek. “Dude, what did you whisper to Krista?”

“I told her Token gives better hugs and he would be happy to give her one.”

“Oh.”

Tweek looked sheepish. “He seems to really like her. It couldn’t hurt pushing her in that direction, right? She seemed to get what I meant.”

The look in his eyes told Craig that he sincerely needed the reassurance on this one. Craig nodded. “Of course.”

“Good,” Tweek exhaled. 

Crag smiled. “Dude if he finds out about it and he does get with her, Token will be so happy. He would probably kick Clyde out and give you his room.”

Tweek snorted, he laughed that hard. 

“Everyone,” Token said loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. He walked over to the front door and grabbed the dish they kept their car keys in. “If you’re going to drink tonight then I require your keys. No one is committing vehicular manslaughter on my dime.” He looked at the girls. “We have plenty of blankets and pillows if you want to stay over.”

“You cool with that?” Morgan asked Krista. “I want to drink a bit tonight.”

“A-o-kay with me,” Krista said digging her car keys out of her small purse. The key got caught on the material.

“You can just put the whole purse in,” Token teased.

“Fine with me,” Krista said dropping the whole thing into the dish. She held onto her phone in her hand. “There’s nothing else in there besides my license and extra sanitary napkins.”

Token laughed and brought the dish over to Tweek. “You staying?”

“Yeah,” he said taking his keys out of his pocket.

“Let’s get this party started!” Clyde yelled taking several bottles of various alcohols out of one of the kitchen cabinets. 

“Take it easy,” Token commented as he put the dish on top of the refrigerator. “We have various sodas and other drinks in the fridge.”

Krista and Morgan started making their drinks.

Clyde walked into the living room and almost fell over. “So what should we do first?”

“We could watch a movie,” Tweek suggested.

“I second that,” Token said leaning against the fridge; red plastic cup in hand. He took a sip of his drink.

“Movie. Movie. Movie,” Krista teasingly banged her fist on the table as she chanted.

Morgan rolled her eyes and took a sip. 

“Not exactly what I planned, but okay,” Clyde mumbled.

“And what did you plan?” Token questioned.

“More ladies.”

“Well,” Krista started. “Casey had a migraine so she didn’t want to go anywhere. And Suzy’s boyfriend surprised her by stopping by so she wasn’t gonna join us.”

“No,” Morgan said putting a hand on Krista’s shoulder. “He’s talking with his dick. That’s what he’s meaning.”

Clyde pouted.

“Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner,” Craig teased, making Tweek laugh.

Token shrugged. “I’m sorry Clyde is like this.”

Krista laughed. “He wouldn’t be Clove if he was any different.”

Craig suddenly stood up.

“Where are you going?” Tweek asked.

“I have an idea,” he said heading towards his room.

A moment later Craig returned, holding an old cardboard box. “Let’s watch our old shitty movies from grade school.” He placed the box down in front of the TV set up.

“Are these like home movies of you guys growing up?” Krista asked excited. 

“You’ve all been together that long?” Morgan asked.

“Unfortunately,” Token joked.

“Don’t be fucking rude,” Clyde said. He was sitting on the floor now.

“I have those,” Craig said answering Krista. “These are the short films Tweek and I used to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Okay I've spoken to several of you in the comments and I promised to have something up after my trip. To be honest this chapter is suppose to be much longer and I have much more written but I have several things to add and shuffle a bit. I need everything to flow just right. So if I mentioned there being an answer to a plot point in the next few chapters shuffle that a few more chapters forward then. I'm sorry, I had to break this chapter up a bit. The next one will most likely be long but full of great stuff, I promise. <3
> 
> I hope everyone is satisfied to see that Tweek is alright. I know the boys are, because Tweek just doesn't fail to show up. Poor boy passed out. I wonder why his sleep has been worse than usual? 
> 
> In other news my trip this weekend was AMAZING. I got to see so many friends I haven't seen in a long time and I got introduced to some cool new peeps. I was a witch and casual Chara from Undertale this weekend. And yesterday for Halloween I found a scanner like Frieza's in DBZ at barnsandnoble so I was wearing that for the rest of the day. Also I got to go to a real ramen bar. OMG that was delicious. I'm so happy with my trip.
> 
> What did you all do this weekend? Let me know along with anything you want to say in the comments. I'll be sure to msg back way too much. Also expect the next chapter soon. I don't see it taking too terribly long. So I'll see you all soon <3


	10. Chapter 10

They ended up watching various movies. Craig started them off on one of his and Tweek's earliest films. There wasn't much to the plot, but there were several camera shots that you could tell they were more excited about practicing. 

When the first movie ended Craig gave Krista control of his laptop and the folder full of slice of life clips. She was eager to see those as they encompassed the end of elementary school through early high school.  
None of the files were labeled so there was no way for Krista to know what she was clicking on but she picked some at random anyways.

The first one started with the camera shot looking at a tiled floor and shoes walking. You could hear the rumble of people talking all around. And then you could hear Token’s voice more clearly.

“Okay so the guy told me that he was getting in the albums I requested this week.”

“Then why are we here today? Did you call?” Craig asked.

“The new shipments always come in on Tuesdays.”

There wasn’t a verbal answer from Craig.

They must have stopped. The camera had a steady shot of the floor and a pair of black sneakers. 

“Hey isn’t that Clyde and Tweek?”

The camera shot immediately lifted up and zoomed in to the other side of the mall’s second floor. By a bench Clyde and Tweek were standing there in mid conversation. 

Their features looked rounder and less defined there than they do now. Krista guessed they were most likely in their early high school years.

And then in the video, Clyde’s expression brightened and he hooked Tweek’s arm with his and dragged him along forward as he started pointing and talking about something ahead. 

Tweek went from looking shocked to laughing and following along.

“Yeah,” Craig’s voice could be heard. “I’d recognize that blockhead and coffee addict anywhere.”

The camera shot moved and only the lower half of Token’s sweatshirt could be seen.

Token snorted. “If Clyde hears you call him that he’ll cry.”

“Good,” Craig responded immediately in a deadpan. 

“Yeaaaah right,” Token teased. You could hear the eye roll he was giving just from his tone. 

They started walking again. The camera had a good shot of the floor.

“I wonder why they’re here,” Craig mumbled. “I thought Tweek was working today.”

There was a pause. Token must have answered non verbally. 

“Let’s follow them. We can go record shopping later,” Craig continued.

“Sure.”

After a minute of nothing but shots of the floor and shoes moving, the camera shot returned to Craig’s eye level. 

Farther up ahead Clyde was still hanging onto Tweek’s arm. He had a soft pretzel in his other hand.

Tweek had one too. He had a small smile on his face as he nodded to whatever Clyde was talking off his ear about.

“Aww,” Token cooed. 

The camera turned to be in Token’s face. 

“What,” he said taking a step back and putting a hand up to block the camera.

“The noise you made.”

Token sighed. “It’s like they’re in their own little world. It’s cute. That’s all I meant.”

“Okay,” Craig said shoving the camera into Token’s arms.

“Oh come on,” Token said fumbling the camera.

The sight of Craig stopping and turning to glare at Token could be seen. The flaps of his favorite, but faded with age, blue hat smacked into his face. “Don’t you dare drop it.”

“Try asking me to hang onto it next time,” Token retorted. “Besides where are you going? Why is the damn thing always on?”

“In case something interesting happens,” Craig answered. “And I’m hungry.

Craig then turned and walked towards Clyde and Tweek. With every step he went faster and faster, until he plowed directly into Clyde knocking him down. 

Tweek jumped backwards in panic. He almost fell down as well. “OH MY GOD,” he yelled until he realized it was just Craig.

At this point Craig had himself sitting on top of Clyde and he had the soft pretzel in his mouth. “Hi, Tweek,” he mumbled through the food.

The video ended there. 

Craig was sitting on the couch next to Tweek. He turned to say something when Tweek got up and weaved himself across the room to the kitchen. 

Tweek got himself a cup and started mixing himself a drink.

Krista leaned her head back to look at Craig. She had a big smile on her face. “Can I play another one?”

“Knock yourself out,” Craig nodded.

Krista clicked on another file and the video opened in a playground. 

Token and Clyde immediately groaned from their seats.

“What?” Krista asked; pausing the video immediately.

Token answered her. “It’s nothing bad,” he shrugged. “It’s just that…we can already tell this one is a really old one.”

“Oh,” Krista said quietly. A large smile grew on her face as she looked back at the laptop and pressed play. 

The video resumed and soon into frame was a young Craig. He was slowly growing into his favorite blue hat. 

Krista paused the video again. “Wait. Is that Craig? Is that the same hat from the last video!”

Her reaction caused Clyde to laugh. 

Craig bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“He wore that hat until it literally fell to pieces when his mom put it in the laundry,” Token added.

Krista turned back to the laptop. “I hope the rest of you are that cute at that age.”

“Of course,” Clyde said. “Nothing has changed.”

Token laughed. “I think we’re like eleven here.”

The video resumed. 

“Be careful with it. I just got it,” Craig pleaded.

“I got it,” Token said confidently.

Craig gave him a big smile.

“Why did you bring it to school?” Clyde said.

Token moved the camera to the side to put Clyde in focus. His hands were in the pockets of his red jacket. He squished his face into the Terrance and Phillip scarf he was wearing.

Craig shrugged. His hands tugged on the flaps of his hat. “I was worried I would miss something cool if I left it at home.”

“Very true,” Clyde mumbled.

And then with a flash of orange, Craig was on the ground. He sat up glaring. 

Token must have taken a step back because then both Craig and the boy in orange, holding a football and standing over him was in frame. 

The boy pulled his hood and brown scarf down. “Sorry,” he said.

“What do you want McCormick?” Craig spat.

Kenny held his hand out and winked, “I knew you would fall for me one day.”

Craig scowled. 

Clyde started laughing.

Craig then sprang up and tackled Kenny. 

Immediately though, Kenny flipped them so he was on top of Craig. He stuck his tongue out, mocking Craig. But then there was another flash and Kenny was on the ground a few feet away. 

On top of him now was Tweek, who was shoving Kenny’s face into the snow.

Craig was on his feet then and gave a small tug on the back of Tweek’s shirt. 

Tweek got up immediately and Kenny went running away. Tweek was shaking. “So what di-did he do?”

Craig shrugged. “Kenny was being Kenny.”

The video ended there.

Tweek had just gotten back to the couch and he sat down while taking a sip of his drink.

Krista was grinning. She turned to look at them. “I didn’t think you guys were that ride or die for each other.”

Tweek choked on his drink and started coughing. 

Craig started patting Tweek on the back.

Token was laughing. “They are.”

Tweek stopped coughing. He looked up, held up his cup, and gave a small smile. “Went the wrong way.”

Everyone turned back to the computer screen.

“I wonder what this one is,” Krista mumbled as she picked the next one.

The next video started with a close up shot of the spines of various books. It soon moved to a space big enough between books to see Token and Tweek sitting at a table on the other side of the bookshelf. It looked like they were all in a school library. 

“Have you read this one yet?” Tweek asked pulling a book out of his messenger bag that was on the table. Various pencils, pens, and scrap pieces of paper fell out of the bag. 

Token took the book and looked at it for a moment. “No, not yet.”

Suddenly there was a loud knock knock sound. Neither boy reacted to the sound.

Tweek’s expression brightened. “That’s good,” he said. “The teachers must be switching up the reading order for the different classes.”

“Yeah,” Token agreed. “We can exchange tests and notes.”

“Hell yeah.”

The knocking sound started again and louder this time. 

Tweek’s head turned toward the bookcase the camera was on.

Craig started slowly pushing the books forward. He caught Tweek looking down immediately and mumbling to himself. 

A few moments later Craig knocked again. 

This time Token put his head up from the book he was flipping through. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Tweek answered, biting his bottom lip. His gaze narrowed. He got up from the table and approached the book shelf. 

Craig held still and watched as Tweek looked up and down the shelves. 

It wasn’t long until Tweek approached the spot where Craig was on the other side waiting.

Several heartbeats later his gaze found Craig’s between the books.

“Boo,” Craig said simply.

“AHH,” Tweek burst jumping backwards and tripping over a vacant chair.

Token shot up from the table.

“Shit.” A faint mumble of Craig’s voice could be heard before the video cut out.

On the couch Tweek elbowed Craig. “You’re such a jerk.” He put his empty cup down on the end table. 

Craig laughed. 

Krista started scrolling through the folder. “I’m happy there are so many of these. They’re great.”

Morgan poked her roommate’s side. “You’re going to expose all their secrets. Give em a break,” she teased. 

“Yeah,” Clyde burst.

Krista pouted. “Yeaaah.” She looked over at Craig.

He shrugged. “I got nothing to hide. Watch them all.”

At once Tweek, Token, and Clyde all turned to stare at him. 

“What?” He leaned over Tweek to reach for the cup.

Tweek pushed him back over. “Dude, it’s empty. Also get your own.”

“Ughhhhhhhhhh,” Craig exhaled. 

“Craig,” Token said gaining his attention.

“Dude you filmed us 24/7 for years. Who knows what shit you have there,” Clyde added.

“Also how dare,” Token continued. “You were the guy behind the camera. Very rarely the subject. It’s unfair.”

Craig sighed. “My hands are tied,” he said to Krista. “You get one more tonight.”

Krista nodded. 

“You’re a god damn Helen of Sparta,” Morgan teased. “Tearing these boys apart.”

Krista grinned.

“I thought it was Helen of Troy,” Token asked.

Morgan turned toward him. “That’s more commonly known. Both work,” she answered. “Sparta is more accurate though. She was married to Menelaus, King of Sparta. Troy was where she was whisked away to.”

Craig turned to Tweek. “We never filmed a version of that story.”

“You’re right,” Tweek said pensive. “We can put it on the list of ideas.”

“So who would you cast as the beyond handsome Paris?” Token asked.

Craig shot a glare at Token, but Token had his back to him. 

“I don’t actually know the story well,” Tweek said trying to think of what he knew of the topic. “I wouldn’t know who the characters are.”

“Morgan can help you with that,” Krista said looking at him. “She knows the story really well.”

“I should be Paris,” Clyde said loudly. “I’m the most handsome one here. The choice is obvious.”

“Of course you are,” Krista teased as she leaned over and pinched his cheek.

“Oww,” Clyde mumbled as he leaned forward into Krista’s touch. He nearly dropped his bottle of vodka. 

Krista let go and went back to the computer. 

Craig turned toward Tweek. 

Tweek was resting comfortably on the couch. 

Craig rested back into the couch and leaned his head on Tweek’s shoulder. “Tweeeek.”

“What,” he answered tilted his head slightly.

“I’m thirsty.”

Token started coughing loudly. He put his cup down in front of him. 

Clyde started patting him on the back.

“Wh-what are you asking me?” Tweek mumbled.

His words finally clicked in his head. “Alcohol. I don’t want to get up,” he said normally. Craig could feel the blood rushing to his face. I’m a moron, he thought. 

“Sucks to be youuuuu,” Tweek teased. He stayed exactly where he was. 

“Fine,” Craig frowned. “I’ll just stay here until you bring me a drink.”

“Enjoy dehydration asshole,” Tweek retorted.

“Alcohol dehydrates,” Craig said smirking. 

“Well it’s still going to suck to be you,” Tweek said rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the computer. 

“Okay, how about this one,” Krista said picking out another video clip.

It started in the middle of a kitchen. Clyde was seated at a kitchen table.

“Dude, are you filming this?”

“Yeah,” Craig answered. You could see a thumbs up come awkwardly into frame.

Clyde grinned and put a note book onto the table. “Okay we gotta discuss my plan.”

Craig groaned. “THIS is what you wanted me to record?”

“Oh come on dude. It’s a masterpiece and it must be preserved for future generations.”

Sighing loudly, Craig answered, “Okay just get on with it.”

Clyde opened up the notebook. He stared into the camera. “This is Clyde Donovan’s super awesome plan to score the blonde.”

“Is it Bebe? You want to date her AGAIN?”

Clyde nodded.

“There are only so many girls we go to school with that have blonde hair and I swear to god you’ve been trying to bone them all.”

“Sue me,” Clyde said brushing off Craig’s words. “There’s nothing nicer than walking into a room with a pretty blonde on your arm.”

“You’re just mad that Bebe was hanging out with Kenny.”

“No!” Clyde answered immediately. He frowned. “If you’re not going to be supportive then you don’t get to hear my masterplan.”

“Oh no,” he said dryly. “What will I ever do?”

Clyde’s mouth opened to speak but the video ended there.

 

////////////////////

 

After that the group spent the next couple hours watching a few of the old movies Craig filmed. Everyone had fun watching them.

At a certain point Craig reluctantly had to get up from the couch. He hated moving from his spot of resting his head on Tweek, but he had had enough of the films. So he stashed his film collection back into his room. 

Clyde took this opportunity to advocate a drinking game. 

Token suggested a game of truth or dare with the rules being that if you wish to do neither you can take a shot instead. 

This piqued the girl's interest. 

Clyde thought on it for a moment and then agreed.

“A few rounds won't hurt,” Tweek mumbled as he stood up and stretched. His stalemate with Craig caused his muscles to stiffen. 

They all sat down in a circle on the floor.

Craig came back from his room and sat in between Tweek and Token. “What are we doing?” he whispered to Token.

Token leaned in close. “Truth or dare with take a shot option as a pass.” 

“What are we? Fourteen?”

“Dude,” Token whispered in his best attempt at a serious tone. “It’s the best way to search for answers.”

“Oh.”

Clyde went and grabbed everyone a shot glass and put several bottles in the middle of the floor so everyone could pick their poison. 

Everyone poured themselves their first shot and the game began. 

“Who wants to start?” Krista asked. 

Clyde quickly touched his nose and everyone quickly went to do the same. 

Tweek unfortunately was a few seconds too late. He started shaking. “Okay. Fine,” he mumbled.

He nervously looked around. Tweek made eye contact with Craig who shot him a reassuring smile. 

“Truth or dare Craig?”

“Dare,” Craig shrugged. 

“Shit,” Tweek mumbled as he didn't have anything in mind for this game.

Craig immediately downed his shot.

Panicked Tweek yelled, “THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT.”

Everyone started laughing, hard. 

Tweek rambled, “WE JUST STARTED THE GAME AND I HAVE NOTHING PREPARED. I WAS JUST THINKING. I-” 

Craig laughed and grabbed Tweek's hand as it was rising to pull at his hair. “Dude, calm. It's fine. Just roll with it.”

Tweek nodded and Craig released his hand.

“I'll go next,” Krista said moving the conversation away from Tweek. She looked around the room studying everyone closely. Finally she stopped at Craig. “Truth or dare Clock?”

He exhaled loudly. “Again. Really?”

She stared at him. “Oh come on.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell me something I don't know about you.”

“Why?”

“Because you keep to yourself and I'm genuinely interested.”

Craig stared at her for a moment. He wasn't expecting such an honest answer.

Several times over the last two years Krista had been working her way into their lives. 

Immediately he shrugged off her friendship. Her constant talking reminded him of all the years Stan, Kyle, and Kenny tried to attach themselves tighter to his friend group. He never wanted more friends then and he didn't need one now. Granted he didn't dislike Krista. Sometimes he found her quite amusing. 

But Craig was comfortable with his situation, especially now with Tweek back. He didn't think she was still actively seeking him as a friend when she had Token and Clyde’s attention.

“Okay,” he started. He searched his mind for an honest answer for a minute. With a small smile he answered, “Before I started film making I wanted to be a spaceman.”

That got Krista to smile. “Spaceman Craig has a nice ring to it.”

Morgan went next. “Truth or dare?” she asked Token. 

“Dare.”

“Hmmmmmmm.” From where she sat, Morgan looked around the room trying to think of ideas. “I dare you to…….uh...I dare you to grab a pillow off your bed and hit someone with it.”

“Sweet,” Token said getting up. He shortly returned and threw it immediately at Clyde’s head. It smacked him square in the face.

“Ow!” he burst. “Why meeeee?”

“Because you whine,” Craig teased. 

Clyde crossed his arms and frowned. He looked around the circle and realized it was his turn. “Oh...uh..Krista,” he said deciding on her. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Clyde grinned. “I dare you to leave me a kiss right here,” he said pointing to his cheek. 

“Bottoms up,” Krista said downing her shot. 

Clyde shrugged. 

Token glared at him. 

And then it was Token's turn. He looked at Tweek. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth?” 

Token smiled. “So what's your dating history look like?”

Tweek bit his bottom lip hard. He shook several times. “Not much to tell,” he squeaked. 

Craig could feel his insides twisting nervously. He was curious.

Tweek continued. “I had a boyfriend.” 

Craig could feel himself frown immediately. He hated that it was there for a split second before he could compose himself. Internally he had to remind himself not to twist Tweek's words. He said had as in the past tense, he reminded himself. 

Token nodded and looked at Craig. “Your turn.”

Craig nodded but he was focused on Tweek out of the corner of his eye. He could see the pink in his cheeks. He needed to know more, but it wasn’t the time now.

“Truth or dare?” Craig said, finally tearing his focus away. He felt uncomfortable and wanted his turn over quickly. 

“Dare,” Clyde answered.

“I dare you to skip your next turn.”

Morgan laughed. 

Clyde frowned. He crossed his arms again. 

Tweek looked at Token and asked, “Truth or dare?” 

Token shrugged. “Truth.”

“Growing up who did you like hanging out with more?” Tweek teased. 

Craig released some of his tension seeing Tweek more comfortable this round. He was still worried though. What if he caught on that Token and him were directly trying to get information out of him?

Token shook his head back and forth. “You can't make me choose between my boys.” He picked up the shot glass and drank it.

Krista turned her attention to Tweek now, curious. “Truth or dare Twig?”

“Truth I guess.”

“When we met you mentioned that you've only ever had a crush on one person. Was that your past boyfriend?”

Shit, Craig thought.

“No,” Tweek said immediately. His jaw clenched.

Suddenly Craig's heart started racing. He had several questions now, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he truly wanted the answers. 

“Why would you date someone you didn’t have a crush on?” Morgan asked. 

“Well you don’t have to,” Clyde interceded. “Sometimes you can take a chance on someone.”

“You have crushes on nearly every girl you see,” Token said. 

“Clove did make a good point,” Krista added.

Craig was watching Tweek out of the corner of his eye. Since everyone started rambling he took out his phone to pretend to be doing something else. 

He could tell Tweek was uncomfortable. His hands were curled into fists. 

“Guys,” Tweek’s voice shook. 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

Tweek took a deep breath. “I’m gonna take a shot. The game moves forward with Token’s turn. No more questions about my dating history. It’s complicated.” 

No one dared to say anything for several moments.

Craig sent a txt to Token: Holy shit Krista is doing a lot of work for us.

Tweek downed his shot and refilled his glass.

Token looked around unsure of what to do for his turn. “Craig,” he said.

Craig placed his phone onto the floor. He looked at Token. “Dare I guess.”

“I dare yo-”

Craig took a shot.

Token frowned. “Have I ever told you that you’re an ass?”

“Love you too,” Craig grinned. He filled his glass again.

“It’s your turn,” Clyde said impatiently.

“Fine. Truth or dare dude,” Craig said to Clyde.

“Truth.”

“That dumb ass video reminded me of your obsession with blonds. What happened to that?”

Clyde looked taken aback for a moment. “I….uh..expanded my horizons I guess.”

“Had to find someone to put up with you,” Craig mumbled. He took a freebie sip from his shot glass. 

“Shush,” Clyde answered confidently. “My heart decided to seek out new people.”

“Anyways,” Token cut in. “Tweek’s turn.”

He looked around the room. “I don’t know man…uh….Clyde.”

“Yes?” Clyde said unsure; not expecting a turn again.

“Truth or dare dude.”

They stared at each other for several seconds. 

“Dare,” Clyde answered without breaking eye contact. 

“Go lick the wall.”

Clyde wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Fine.” He picked up his bottle of vodka as he stood up, and took a big swig. The bottle was running low.

Token and Morgan laughed. 

“You took more than a shot, you don’t have to go through-,” Krista said.

“Shhh,” Craig interrupted. “Let him do it his way. If we’re lucky he’ll fall over.”

Clyde almost fell over as he turned quickly to shoot Craig a glare.

Tweek tugged Craig close so he could whisper to him.

Craig could feel his face growing warm. He felt like his body was betraying him.

“Shouldn’t we be limiting his intake?” Tweek asked. His tone was genuinely worried. “What if he drops dead on us?”

“Nah. He can absorb a lot and it still doesn’t do much.”

It was then that Clyde stuck out his tongue and gave the living room wall a big lick. 

“Ew,” Token mumbled.

When Clyde turned around he was frowning. “Never…..never again.” He took another big drink from the bottle. 

“He will never be cleansed,” Morgan joked.

Clyde made his way to the kitchen table. It was a short and wobbly walk, but he made it without falling. He put the bottle on the table with a loud bang as he sat in one of the chairs. His forehead rested on the table.

“You okay?” Token asked.

“My mouth tastes gross,” Clyde mumbled.

“Are you crying?” Craig teased.

“No!” Clyde burst. He turned to glare at Craig, but his eyes were already filling with tears.

Tweek snorted and then slammed his hands on his mouth to stop from laughing.

That action made Krista laugh for a moment. 

“Let’s give him a moment of rest,” Token said trying to smooth things over.

“My turn,” Krista said. She turned to her roommate. “Truth or dare?”

Morgan sighed. “Dare.”

“I dare you to call your mom and tell her about your evening.”

Morgan fell over and laid there. “Ughhhh.”

“Ouch,” Tweek mumbled.

“No,” Krista said. “Her mom is really chill.”

“She would just start asking if I’m having safe sex.”

“There’s a big box in the bathroom cabinet,” Clyde mumbled.

Tweek started laughing. “A big box of safe sex,” he mumbled.

Krista giggled.

Deadpan, Craig said, “He’s referring to the unopened box of condoms in the bathroom. Everyone in this household is unlucky.”

Tweek, Morgan, and Krista laughed.

Both Token and Clyde held up their middle fingers at Craig. 

Meanwhile Craig drank the shot that was in front of him. He put the glass down and laughed. “You can’t be mad. I’m right.”

“I’m gonna take a shot,” Morgan said sitting up and grabbing her glass.

“Are you skipping your turn Clyde?” Token asked.

He held a thumbs up. 

“Okay. Now let’s see,” Token said looking around. “Tweek.”

“Dare?”

Token’s eye brows raised. “Hmmm. I’ll have to rethink.”

Craig grinned as he saw Tweek already had his fingers on the shot glass. 

“I dare you to sit in the lap of either the person to your left or to your right.”

Tweek let go of the glass. He stared at Token. 

Craig bit the inside of his cheek, hard. It was the only thing to stop himself from loudly shouting ‘dude’. He could taste blood. 

“Why?” Tweek asked.

“My amusement,” Token answered immediately. “Okay, I’m not that creative.”

Tweek looked at his shot glass again.

Craig was still staring at Token. Why must you torment me, he was sending through his mind hoping Token would somehow get it.

Token shot Craig a wink. 

“For how long?” Tweek asked.

“Till my turn again.”

Tweek looked at Craig and then Krista.

Krista looked at Craig and teased “You wanna settle it over rock, paper, scissors?”

“Nah,” Craig said flipping her the middle finger. “Tweek will make the right choice.”

“Oh really?” Tweek said turning toward him.

Craig didn’t say anything but he gave Tweek a don’t you dare look.

Tweek scooted over to Krista and sat in her lap. The best he could because they were all sitting on the floor, but he stared at Craig and stuck his tongue out. 

Krista laughed as she put her arms around Tweek’s neck. 

“You little shit,” Craig mumbled quietly but Tweek still heard it. 

Token was laughing quietly and took a sip of his shot. He pulled his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket. A few moments later he was laughing louder and then started txting.

“Ugh….,” Craig said looking around. He was too annoyed with Tweek to think of what to do for his turn. And then his phone buzzed. “Give me a min,” he said picking up his phone. 

It was a txt message from Token. He sent Craig a screenshot of a txt Morgan sent a few minutes ago. She was asking if Craig and Tweek were a thing. And Token’s response to her was: not yet, but it’s a work in progress. Years in the making.

Calmly, Craig put his phone down. He appreciated Token because he could truly confide in him and trust him not to use it against him. Buzzed Token was not as trusted as an ally. “Truth or dare Token?”

“Dare,” he said holding his hand over his shot glass.

“I dare you to go to bed.”

Clyde started laughing from the table.

“I’m good.” Token drank his shot. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Tweek said getting out of Krista’s lap. “It was nice at first and I was trying to spite Craig, but it’s weird and it makes me uncomfortable,” he rambled. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Tweek,” Krista said louder than necessary, but it got him to stop. “I’m not mad. It was just a dare and I know what you mean. We’re good.”

Tweek nodded. He got himself back in his spot. He drank a shot. 

Krista sighed. “It was nice to have a cute guy to close. It has been too long.”

Tweek gave her an odd look.

“Accept it,” she teased. Krista pinched his cheek. “You’re cute.”

“Noooo,” Tweek mumbled.

Krista let go. “Your turn cutie pie.”

Tweek looked around the room and then picked up his glass. “Can I just drink and give up my turn? I can’t think of anything to ask.”

“Go for it,” Craig said. “It’s just a dumb game.”

“Excuse you,” shot Token. “You just dared me to go to bed.”

Tweek drank his shot and laughed. “That’s such a great dare.”

“I want to play a new game,” Clyde said getting up from the table. He stretched his arms over his head.

“Did you take a power nap?” Morgan asked.

“Yes and now I’m recharged.”

“And less drunk,” Craig whispered to Tweek.

Tweek giggled. 

“Before we finish,” Krista said looking sheepish. “Tweek, can I ask you something?”

Tweek stared at her unsure.

“You don’t have to answer. Hell if you don’t want to answer I’ll take two shots for punishment for asking.”

“What isss it?” Tweek asked curious now. His alcohol intake was starting to affect him. 

“The crush we talked about. Do you still have it?”

“Yeah I dooooo.”

Craig’s heart started racing. Do I even have a chance?

/////////////////////

Afterwards Token ended up digging out a deck of cards at Morgan’s request. Clyde was whining at first because he reminded Token that he had a football game that afternoon. So Token took all the alcohol away and put the bottles back in the cabinet. But he shut up as soon as he got into the game of spoons Morgan set up.

The wave of competitive energy didn’t last too long before everyone was ready to crash. Krista clocked out first. During the card game she was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and her head on Token’s shoulder. So Token was happy to remain where he was.   
That meant Morgan got the couch and Clyde retreated to his room. 

“You can share my bed like old times,” Craig yawned when he saw Tweek almost tripping over his own feet looking around the living room, frowning. 

Tween nodded and followed behind Craig into his bedroom.

“Do you want pajamas to borrow?” Craig asked as he was digging through his dresser drawers for clean ones. Normally he slept in only his boxers but even buzzed, he felt way too self-conscious for that now. It was taking all of his mental power to remain in control of his hands. He needed to find pajamas not turn around and pull Tweek in for a kiss. 

“Sure,” Tweek yawned. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. 

Craig tossed him some pajama pants and then turned his back to Tweek. He took his shirt off and changed into pajama pants. 

When he was done, Tweek was climbing into the bed. “Remember when we were cramming into your old twin sized bed?”

Craig grinned. “It’s still at home.” He climbed into bed. 

“I like thiss new one. It’s big.”

“I wanted a king sized but I had to settle for a full,” Craig said. “I like it too.”

They got settled into bed. Tweek was laying flat on his back but his head was rolled away from Craig. 

Craig was laying on his back starting at the ceiling. He was like that for a long time. The alcohol was making him sleepy but the sound of his heart beating was keeping him awake. The fact that he also slept most of the day probably wasn’t helping, but all he could hear was the pounding in his ears. 

Tweek eventually rolled onto his side. His back was to Craig, and his breathing was evening out.   
Several more minutes passed and from what he could hear of Tweek’s breathing there was a 50/50 chance that he was asleep. Craig wasn’t sure why he chose then to speak, but he couldn’t stop once he began. 

“For most of my life if anyone asked, I would have said it was impossible but…when you left…When you didn’t want any of us any more…I hated you. And I hated that I hated you. My camera collected dust and everything we wrote, I couldn’t look at anymore. I tried writing new stuff but the well was dry.”

Craig turned over in bed. He thought he was done, but more came pouring out. “There were so many nights where I thought you were going to show up at my door like always, but…you didn’t. And Clyde practically moved in. He didn’t think I should be alone. I was that upset.” His voice became quieter. There was no hiding the pain in his voice. “When I saw you again…I knew that I could never hate you… I should have gone to your door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry this update took me a while. Granted it was only a week, but I intended this up so much sooner. All of this plus the previous chapter were all suppose to be one. 
> 
> Alas I hope you're all happy with this chapter. It's long and full of lots of fun moments. This chapter was overall fun to write but it took a while. I had to compile notes from all over the place because I was writing when I was on my trip. So I had to decipher my quick notes. lol. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all thought about the chapter and overall story. Most of you know by now that I love talking too much about this fic. 
> 
> Do any of you think Tweek was awake enough to hear Craig's confession? Think about it and I'll try to get the next chapter written soon.
> 
> Also for any Mass Effect fans out there Happy N7 day! (I know I'm late by 2 hours but still. The hype is real)


	11. Chapter 11

Early morning light was starting to find its way into Craig’s room. Craig was in the fuzzy state between being awake and asleep. His bed was warm and his sleepy mind fixated on that. He rolled over to get closer to the source.

His eyes opened a crack. To his surprise he was face to face with a sleeping Tweek. Craig’s heart started racing. It only slowed as the memories of the night before came rushing back. 

He watched Tweek for a while; studying his face. So much has happened since they went their own ways only to come back to here. 

He didn’t like how visible it was on Tweek. He’s been back in my life for weeks now and he still doesn’t look right, Craig thought. The footage of their old movies only fueled his notion. His seemed too pale, too thin, and his hair wasn’t as bright and shiny as it should be.

I know you always joked that your family was going to work you to death, but…is that exactly what they were doing?

Craig rolled onto his back. He thought about what he said before he passed out. He felt uneasy. It felt more like a dream then something he actually admitted out loud. Craig turned his head to look at Tweek again. Would he still be here if he heard?

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. It didn’t seem like any time had passed, but when he opened his eyes again, the room was much brighter. He could feel a slight tremble. Craig turned his head to see that Tweek was sitting hunched over on the edge of the bed with his back to him. 

Craig opened his mouth to speak but he then realized that Tweek was talking quietly to himself. 

“I’m so stupid. So so very stupid,” Tweek kept muttering. “Deep down I knew…he was bullshitting me…but still….he brought out my worst fears. So stupid.”

Tweek brought a hand up to his face. Craig could only assume it was to wipe away tears.

“I was scared but…I should have yelled.” Tweek was holding back a sob. “Things would be so different.”

Running a hand through his hair and pushing it all back, Tweek stood up. 

For a few moments Craig’s gaze fixated on the tan birthmark splotch on Tweek’s hip. It was visible from the way the too large pajama pants hung. Craig had forgotten it until now. 

 

Craig’s heart starting; he had his eyes closed immediately. Even though he’s in his own bedroom he felt like he was invading Tweek’s privacy. He desperately wanted to comfort Tweek, but he couldn’t bring himself to alert Tweek that he’s awake. 

“It’s so stupid,” Tweek’s voice sounded desperate. “He played me like a fucking fiddle and I still wouldn’t wish that loneliness on him.”

Several heartbeats later Craig heard the door open and close. His eyes opened and he started taking deep breaths. Craig had no idea where to begin digesting the information he heard. He desperately wished that he could cause a cosmic time out and talk things out with Token. 

Unsure of what to do next Craig went with pretending to sleep. He figured that Tweek would either return shortly and he can act like he heard nothing, or Tweek will be up for the day and he can hide out here with his thoughts. 

Craig rolled so his back would be to Tweek if he returned. His heartbeat returned to normal by the time he heard his bedroom door opened again. 

Tweek slid into bed. He was still shaking a little.

Following his gut instinct Craig rolled over and wrapped an arm around Tweek and pulled him close like a pillow. He figured later he could always blame he thought Tweek was a pillow in his sleep, but that didn’t matter. The way Tweek clung onto him told him that he needed any kind of comfort Craig could offer. 

Surprisingly, Tweek soon fell back asleep. The warmth and closeness pulled Craig asleep as well.

It wasn’t until hours later that Craig woke up startled. 

Tweek had quickly sat up in bed. 

“You gave me a fucking heart attack,” Craig mumbled. His eyes were barely open. The afternoon light shining in the room was too bright. “Did you shove me or something,” he yawned.

“You were latched onto me for dear life. I had to get up,” Tweek said quietly.

“Why?”

“I smell pancakes. Does Clyde still make pancake sundaes?”

“Ughhh that monstrosity,” Crag mumbled as he rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. “Yeah, he does.”

Tweek got out of bed and picked up his shirt off of the floor.

“You can grab something clean from the drawer if you want.”

“Oh,” Tweek mumbled looking at him. He dropped his shirt and went over to the dresser. 

Craig was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He honestly felt like crawling back into bed for eternity. Opening his eyes he saw Tweek putting on a black t-shirt. 

He then followed behind Tweek out of the room. They rounded the corner into the living room and kitchen area.

Tweek stopped dead in his tracks. “Fuck,” he said louder than intended. 

“Good afternoon to you too Tweek,” Token said looking puzzled. He was behind the stove making pancakes. 

Craig walked past him and jumped on the couch, stretching out.

“Is something wrong?” Krista asked from the kitchen table. Seated next to her was Morgan.

Tweek frowned. 

“He was hoping Clyde was making his pancake sundaes,” Craig answered from the couch.

Token laughed as he moved another pancake to the finished pile. “I forgot you loved those. He hasn’t made that for a while.”

Tweek took a seat at the table.

“Where is Clyde?” Craig asked.

“He has a game starting soon. We’re all going by the way to support him,” Token answered.

“But I don’t want to.”

“Craig-”

“Mom please,” Craig teased.

“Dude we’re not staying the whole game. Just for a bit,” Token said turning off the stove and bringing the plate of pancakes over to the table.

“Okay,” Craig exhaled as he rolled off the couch. “That’s more my speed.”

“Besides we would have to leave right now to make it for kickoff and that’s still pushing it. It’s already 1pm,” Token added. He then started passing out plates, knives, forks, and glasses. 

Meanwhile Craig pulled the maple syrup and bottle of milk out of the refrigerator and placed them onto the table.

A few minutes later everyone had their plates full and was digging into their pancakes. Token snagged the last chair at the table so Craig had to stand at the kitchen counter to eat. 

“So what was this pancake sundae you guys were mentioning earlier?” Krista asked, breaking the silence.

“It was a heart attack and several cavities rolled into one. So it was only natural that it was a Clyde creation,” Craig answered. 

Tweek gave him the middle finger as he finished his sip of milk. He placed the glass down and said, “It was the best breakfast ever.”

Craig laughed.

“It was chocolate chip pancakes,” Tweek continued. “With scoops of vanilla cookie dough ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a sprinkling of chocolate chips on top.”

“That…is a lot,” Morgan said putting her fork down. “My stomach feels overly full imagining that.”

“It’s so good though,” Tweek said wistfully. “It’s been years since I’ve had it.”

“Why didn’t you just make it yourself?” Craig said with his mouth full of food.

Tweek shrugged. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Not the same when I make it.”

“I think I’d be willing to try it,” Krista said. “Not first thing when I wake up though.” She still had most of her pancake left. She was pushing around the few cut up pieces she had on her plate. “It takes a while for my stomach to wake up,” she joked.

 

/////////////////////////

Everyone took their time eating their fill. Afterwards Token dumped all the dirty dishes into the sink and they all got as ready as they could to head over to the football game. 

Krista and Morgan took their car and promised to meet the boys at the game when they were showered and ready to be seen in public. 

The boys took Craig’s car to the college campus. As they were getting out of the car Tweek said, “I’ve driven by the entrance before but I had no idea how big this school was.”

“Yeah,” Token said. “It’s a nice sized campus.”

“You mean they can be bigger?” Tweek said looking shocked.

Craig laughed. 

Token answered, “Of course they can be. Some schools have their buildings within the city. Some have massive campuses; usually big state universities are like that. Here’s a manageable campus size.”

“Jesus that’s insane. I thought managing the hallways in high school were difficult. Imagine how it is to get around here with all the people,” Tweek exclaimed. One of his hands started tugging at his hair.

Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand and pulled it back down to being at Tweek’s side, but he didn’t let go. “Come on, let’s go see this shitty sportsball game.”

They followed Token through the parking lot and across the campus to the busy football field. 

“What position is he playing?” Tweek asked as they weaved through the crowd of people. 

“What?” Craig said pulling him in close. He had yet to let go of Tweek’s hand.

Tweek tripped on the shoes of a girl passing him when Craig tugged him. It caused him to bump into Craig’s collarbone.

Craig let go of Tweek’s hand as soon as he saw Tweek’s cheeks turn pink.

“Wh-what position does Clyde play?”

Craig took a step back so they were normal speaking distance. “Uh….linebacker, I think?” He turned his head, “Token?” And realized he couldn’t see him in the crowd. “Shit.”

“What?” You could hear the worry in Tweek’s tone.

Craig turned back to Tweek, “So we might have lost Token.”

“WE LOST TOKEN?”

“It’s not like he’s gone forever,” Craig said, grabbing Tweek’s hand again and pulling him through the crowd until they reached a less populated area by the bleachers. He still couldn’t see where Token went off to.

“You know I’m not a little kid, right?” Tweek said, breaking Craig’s focus.

Craig looked at their hands for a split second. He let go. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He could feel his body temperature rising.

Tweek smiled. “I figured it’s a habit from when we were little. You always towered over everyone. Unlike me. I like to think I’ve grown since then, though.”

“Nah,” Craig teased.

“Oh bite me,” Tweek snapped.

“Just tell me where,” Craig grinned.

They both stared unsure at each other for several heartbeats. 

“So where do you think Token got himself?” Craig asked changing subjects.

The look on Tweek’s face told him that he had momentarily forgotten about their friend.

“He could be anywhere!” Tweek burst. “Haven’t you ever watched any of those crime shows? All kinds of crazy shit can happen at any time.”

Craig raised an eyebrow. “I hope you haven’t been watching those again. They freak you out.”

Tweek frowned. “I try not to dude! You gotta be aware of the fucked up shit happening out there though.”

“Yes….but in moderation,” Craig said. “Otherwise you’ll go mad and become a house hermit.”

Suddenly Craig involuntarily jumped. A hand came down on his shoulder. 

“Are you guys going to join me on the bleachers or not?”

They both turned to see Token standing there.

“Hard to do that when we didn’t know where you went,” Craig retorted.

“I know it’s hard to tear your eyes away from the game,” Token said. 

Craig didn’t fail to see the teasing look in his eyes.

“But try looking up at the bleachers once in a while.”

Craig rolled his eyes.

Token led them through a small crowd of people and up the bleachers. They found seats where they weren’t being squished and they could see the field okay enough. 

“So does Clyde usually get to play or…?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah,” Token answered. “Usually he gets to play. He’s number 41. I haven’t spotted him yet.”

They sat there for a while watching the game. It was almost halftime and the home team was ahead by only a small margin. Craig was trying to zone out, but the cold gusts of wind that kept hitting him. He didn’t like being reminded that colder weather was coming. 

When the rush of the bulk of the crowd moved away during halftime, Krista found them chilling on the bleachers. She sat next to Token. 

“How’s he playing today?” she asked.

“Not too bad,” Token answered. 

“That last hit he took looked like it hurt,” Tweek said.

Craig looked down the line at them. “You guys were actually watching the game?”

Tweek jokingly elbowed him.

“I’m surprised Clyde could function today after all he drank last night,” said Krista.

“He likes to punish himself,” Craig shrugged.

“Seems that way,” Krista agreed. “No one should be downing that much from the bottle. Love yourself a little and make a mixed drink.”

“You’re not wrong,” Token said. “He does everything in excess, but at least it’s only an occasional thing that he downs vodka like its water or soda.”

“Poor Clove,” said Krista. “Maybe something bothers him. That’s why he goes overboard.”

Craig laughed. “Believe me we would know if something was bothering him. He cries at the drop of a hat.”

It was then a big gust of wind blew into them. Krista squished her head down into her big blue scarf and leaned her head into Token’s shoulder. “It’s a cold one today, huh?” she said.

“Yeah,” Tweek frowned. He was huddled into his sweatshirt that he retrieved from his car before they left. “I think I’m going to need a heavier one soon.”

“You’re actually cold?” Craig said surprised. 

Tweek nodded. “Weird, huh?”

Krista looked puzzled.

“You remember how I told you we grew up in a small mountain town?” Token said.

She nodded.

“Didn’t matter the time of the year. This one-” Token said putting an arm around Tweek’s shoulders. “wouldn’t wear jackets. Hell sometimes he would be shirtless outside in the snow.”

“Scandalous,” Krista said.

“I guess my internal heater finally burned out,” Tweek joked.

Craig stood up. “Come on,” he directed at Tweek. “I wanna go for a walk.”

“And I have to get up…why?” Tweek teased.

“Getting up and moving will warm you up.”

They walked around for a while. Craig was amused by Tweek trying to look at everything at once. He even took out his camera out of his jacket pocket to film it. 

Eventually Tweek saw him filming out of the corner of his eye. “Is that really necessary?”

“Of course. It’s like you’ve never seen a college campus.”

“I thought it was obvious from earlier that I haven’t.”

Craig frowned.

“Dude,” Tweek said. “So where are we going? I’ve been following you.”

Craig shrugged. “I like just wandering aimlessly people watching when I’m here.”

Tweek nodded. A few steps later he asked, “Does it ever bother you that Clyde and Token got to go to college?”

Craig veered toward the empty picnic tables ahead. “Sometimes,” he answered, sitting down. He placed his camera down and turned it off. A hand rested on the camera. “But…”

Tweek sat down across from him.

“I need to be honest with you,” he said quietly.

Tweek looked at him unsure.

“I told everyone I didn’t get in when…” Craig exhaled. “I didn’t even apply anywhere.”

Tweek’s lip twitched.

“I was already creatively dead for years,” he continued looking at the table. “There wasn’t anything else I wanted to do.”

Tweek frowned. “I’m so sorry-“

“No,” Craig interrupted. His lips pulled into a small smile. “It’s all okay.” He looked at Tweek now. “I try to believe that everything happens for a reason. And I’m glad I’ve gotten to try out all kinds of jobs.”

“Really?” Tweek’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah,” Craig said sincerely. “I never knew how a cash register worked.”

Tweek couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shush,” Craig teased. “But seriously I had no idea how it worked or making change. Now I can do it in my sleep. I also somewhat learned how to make my own bread.”

Tweek was holding a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. 

Craig continued. “I get it. It’s stupid, but I’ve picked up all these small skills and I’m glad I did.”

Tweek lowered his hand and rested it on the table. “I’m glad too.” Several heartbeats later his eyes became glassy. 

“What’s wrong?”

He gave Craig a forced smile. “I got in.”

“What?”

“The program we wanted to get into.”

“You got in!” Craig exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

Tweek nodded.

“Holy shit dude, that’s amazing.”

“It was until my dad took my acceptance packet away and told me to stop playing pretend, and to go work another shift.”

His smile faded. “What a fucking asshole!”

“You know that’s how he is,” Tweek said dismissively.

Craig’s hands clenched. “You should have let me kick his ass.”

“With your temper and all the times he pissed you off you would have put him through a goddamn wall Craig,” Tweek exclaimed.

“He deserves it.”

“Fuck yeah he does, but I’m not letting you go to jail over it.”

“I wasn’t going to kill him.

Tweek stared at him. “Dude.”

“What? I wasn’t.”

“It took Token, Clyde, and I to wrestle you to the floor in eighth grade. We had to sit on you for hours until you calmed down. You can lose it when your temper flares.”

“You were barely fourteen and he made you work a DOUBLE. You missed school!”

“Craig,” Tweek said placing a hand on Craig’s arm. “You can’t fight all my battles for me. Those are in the past. No changing it. You have to trust that I can take care of myself.”

Craig’s head tilted to the side. “Okay. You’re right.”

Tweek smiled.

“But dude,” Craig continued. “Of course you can take care of yourself. I’ve never doubted that.” There was a pause before he continued. “What I worry about is when shit happens between you and someone you care about. You tend to take a beating then bring them any upset even though you probably have reason to kick their ass.”

Tweek frowned. “No. I don’t.” He took his hand back.

“Yeah. You do. Look at all the shit you dealt with from your parents. Or that time when Kenny kept picking you up as a greeting when we were in middle school. You hated it and he kept doing it after you told him to knock it off. Clyde told you to punch his head off so he got the message, but you were worried that if you hurt him he wouldn’t hang out with you anymore. So you took it until Clyde smashed his face into the sidewalk.”

“Just shut up Craig,” Tweek snapped. He stood up. 

“Dude.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

They stared at each other in silence for several moments. 

“Okay,” Craig answered.

Tweek nodded.

There was a roar of noise from the direction of the stadium.

“We should probably be heading back anyways.”

Craig nodded.

They walked back in silence.

//////////////////////////

The group ended up staying until the end of the game. The home team won. By that point Craig and Tweek were already back talking as if nothing happened. They spent the last half of the game discussing movie ideas.

While Clyde was busy showering, Krista treated the boys to dinner at the dining hall.

Eventually Clyde found them and begged Token to drive him home, because he was too tired. Yet he wasn’t too tired to snag several cookies from the dessert table.

It was dark by the time they got back to the apartment. Craig was halfway to the door when he realized Tweek wasn’t behind him. He turned around to see Tweek standing by his car. “You leaving?”

Tweek yawned. “Yeah.”

“Drive safe,” Craig said and went inside.

/////////////////////////

Morning came far too soon for Craig. He was not in the mood to go to work on a Sunday morning. What made it worse was that he had to see Clyde and Token leisurely having breakfast in their pajamas.

“Have fun at work,” Clyde teased as Craig put his shoes on.

“Have fun not making any money,” Craig shot back.

Clyde stuck his tongue out as Craig went out the door.

The cold morning air was biting when he stepped outside. “I’d like to at least make it to Halloween before its cold please,” he mumbled to himself.

Craig was halfway to his car when he stopped. He wasn’t sure why but his eye went back to the last spot he saw Tweek. That car looks the same, he thought. It’s not though.

He got to his own car and unlocked the door. But instead of getting inside he looked back at the other car. Sighing he closed his car door and started heading towards the other car.

As he got closer he didn’t see anyone in the front seat. And yet, his heartbeat quickened. I think that’s his car.

He walked faster. As he got closer he saw that the backseat window was open a crack. When he reached the car, Craig frowned.

In the backseat of the car was Tweek. He was curled up asleep under the faded blue and black checkered comforter from his childhood bed. His head was resting on a single pillow.

Angry, Craig kicked the side of the car.

Tweek shot up. His eyes were wide with terror. Gripped tightly in his raised hand was a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this update took a while to get up. Since I posted the last chapter everything kept going wrong. My arthritis started flaring in my hands (RIP 24yr old me with ancient hands). AND THEN the furnace died and I had to help my mom carry firewood and keep the fire going all night until the repair guy could come in the morning. Meanwhile where I live the temperature has gotten COLD. 
> 
> So I haven't had a lot of typing time, but I did have a lot of time to think about this story. I'm glad because I finally was able to piece together a few parts that you guys won't see for a while. Which means I have a rough road map from here to the epilogue. And that's like a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.
> 
> Anyways this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was surprised with a few moments as I wrote it. Sometimes the story takes me places I wasn't expecting like the fight at the picnic table. But I'm really pleased with it. The ending is something I've been going insane wanting to reveal since chapter 1. I never thought it would take me this long to get here.
> 
> So all this time Tweek has been living in his car. I wonder what he will have to say for himself....
> 
> Leave me a comment on your thoughts and what you've been up to. I'll be sure to ramble far too long in the response. Also Happy [early] Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it. I'll see you all in the next one!


	12. Chapter 12

“Craig?” Tweek said looking surprised. He lowered the knife to the floor. “What the fuck dude? You scared the shit out of me.”

“No,” Craig said slowly. There was no hiding the anger in his voice. “You don’t ask me that. What the FUCK are you doing?”

Tweek looked away from him.

“You’re living in YOUR CAR!”

Tweek opened his mouth to speak but Craig continued.

“I’m not going to tell you twice. Get out of the car and get your ass into the apartment.”

Tweek exhaled. He pushed his blanket off and put his sneakers on. He proceeded to get out of the car and followed Craig inside.

“What did you forget now?” Token called when he heard the door unlocking and opening.

Craig stepped aside to let Tweek in first. He closed the door behind them.

“What’s wrong?” Token asked looking confused.

“I found him sleeping in his car.”

“Why didn’t you come inside if you were too tired to drive,” Token asked. He looked unsure.

Craig didn’t need words to relay to Tweek what he wanted from him. His stare told everything.

Tweek frowned. He looked at Token and Clyde. “I’ve been living in my car since the start of September.”

Clyde dropped his cereal spoon. It clanged on the table.

“Excuse me?” It was all Token could say.

“Sit down and tell us the entire story, please,” Craig said trying to calm himself. His heart was racing.

“Yeah.” Tweek sounded tired. He sat on the couch. “I told you that I was fighting with my parents. That was true.” He paused, searching for the right words. “Things had gotten really bad between us. They didn’t like any time I spent outside the shop or the house. They knew I wanted out, but they…” He looked away. “They kept trying to convince me that I’m too unstable or incapable of doing anything else then take over their business.”

Craig bit the inside of his cheek, trying to contain his temper.

“They continued to barely pay me. And-,” he gave a small laugh. “-what? About a year and a half ago I told them that they couldn’t keep me there forever and they cleared my bank account. I had to start saving from scratch.”

“Dude they fucking went nuclear,” Clyde mumbled.

Tweek ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. His hand shook as he lowered it. “Occasionally Kenny would break me out at night. I told him what happened and he vowed to help me,” he continued. “That’s how he started teaching me to drive. We got my license. And he helped me get a car.”

His whole body was shaking now. “I always close up the shop these days so I started pocketing the money all of August. I cleaned out the register. Kenny gave me a cell phone. I gave him some money to cover it for the rest of the year. And I ran.”

Tweek let out a loud laugh for a moment. “I robbed the fucking store.” 

Craig’s expression went blank for a moment. The memory of Tweek in the laundry mat hit him again. “So that’s what you meant.”

Everyone looked at Craig confused.

“When I found you, the first thing out of your mouth: How did you find me? I was too caught up in the moment to question it but that’s what you meant.”

“I thought I was fucking hallucinating,” Tweek answered. “I had no idea. I thought you all would be scattered about. Not together in one of the towns I stopped in to rest.”

“Where were you heading?” Token asked curious.

“As far away from South Park as I can get,” he answered immediately. “Initially I was heading toward the coast.”

“Tweek,” Token said. His tone was sad. “Why didn’t you just tell us?”

Tweek’s expression hardened. His head turned slightly to the side. “Oh yes, the first thing I was going to tell my three best friends I haven’t spoken to in years was THIS! Are you insane?”

“Point taken,” Token said unfazed. “Still when you knew we weren’t going to eat you alive. I could have helped you.”

“I told you,” Tweek snapped. “I was taking care of it.”

“You knew?” Craig snapped at Token. He was beginning to lose control of his emotions.

“No!”

“Craig!” Tweek snapped, gaining his attention. “Don’t look at me like I was purposely keeping shit from you. I didn’t tell him anything more than that I was taking care of things. Which was finding work and a place to live. Nothing more than what I’ve been telling you all about for weeks.” 

Tweek broke his eye contact with Craig. “Turns out even with the cash it’s a fucking nightmare to find an apartment. They prefer you not to be homeless. Same with jobs. They like you to have some kind of residence and job references. It’s great. Can’t let them know where I am but they’re my whole job history.” Tweek laughed.

“Tweek, you did all you could do,” Token said. “But instead of going in pointless circles you could have asked for help.”

“You all should hate me,” Tweek mumbled. Tears were filling his eyes now. “I can’t and will not ask to live here.”

“Of course you’re moving in,” Clyde said. He got up from the table and brought Tweek a napkin.

Tweek stared at it for a few moments before taking it. 

“This city is cool but you could have been stabbed or assaulted or straight up murdered,” Clyde exclaimed.

Tweek gave a small smile. “I slept with a knife….when I could sleep.”

“Clyde’s right though,” Token said.

“I know,” Tweek said. His tone was dead serious. “At a certain point I had to come to terms with the likelihood of that reality.”

It was then that Craig realized a few tears were running down his face. He quickly turned on his heels. “I’m late for work.” And he was out the door. 

 

////////////////////////////////

Craig’s manager went easy on him when he finally made it to work. All he said was that a family emergency had held him up. He wasn’t sure if the manager was already in a forgiving mood or that the fact that Craig had been crying the whole drive there was obvious on his face. 

After that conversation his day went by in a blur. He was holding himself together throughout his shift. It wasn’t until Craig’s break when he sat in his car, did he fall apart. His eyes wouldn’t stop the tears. His chest ached. He hated it. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Token’s number. Setting it to speaker, Craig put his phone on the dashboard and he rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

“What’s up?”

“Where are you?” Craig asked. He did everything in his power to keep his voice composed.

“I’m in my car. About to drive home.”

“Are you alone?” This time Craig’s voice cracked.

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

“I hate this feeling bullshit!” Craig hit his hand onto the car center console. 

“Craig,” Token said calmly. “Take deep breaths and tell mama Token what’s going through your head.”

The next several seconds Craig spent taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

“You feeling a bit more composed?”

“I’m absolutely livid,” Craig answered. “And I can’t stop crying. Why am I crying?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. You need to give me more to work with. Who are you angry at?”

That made Craig stop to think. He was mad, but he wasn’t sure if it was just in general or not.

“Are you angry Tweek lied to you?”

“No,” Craig answered immediately; surprising himself. He paused before continuing. “I….I think, yeah. I’m mad at myself.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Craig exclaimed loudly. The mess that had been swirling through his head all day came pouring out. “I knew. I knew how shitty his parents were.”

“Craig,” Token interrupted. “You can’t be this hard on yourself. You have no fault in this. We all know how they are.”

“No.” Craig’s hands curled into fists. “Tweek used to tell me for years…dude, he was afraid this could happen. That they would try to keep him trapped in that shitty town.”

They were both silent for several moments.

“And I..” Craig continued. “-I put all of that knowledge away. I pushed it away because I was so fucking pissed and hurt that he was gone.”

“His parents’ actions are not on you,” Token said forcefully. “You can’t change it. It happened. And it wasn’t your fault.”

“It sure as hell wouldn’t have happened if….”

“If what?” Token snapped. “When we left South Park you were ignoring him just as much as he was ignoring us.”

“THAT’S WHY I’M FUCKING PISSED!” Craig punched his dashboard as hard as he could. A small crack could be seen in the plastic. His cell phone fell to the floor.

Craig picked it up. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “The phone fell.”

“It’s okay,” Token answered. 

Craig was taking deep breaths.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“Kinda?” He ran his free hand through his hair. “It’s just frustrating. I’ve been dying to figure out how it all went wrong; and we dig, and sometimes it’s like…I don’t even know him.”

“He’s scaring you,” Token said. His voice was quiet. Craig almost missed it.

“Yeah,” Craig exhaled. His heart was still pounding, but he felt like he was finally at the root of his current emotions.

They were both silent for several minutes. Craig spent the time calming his heart and wiping his face dry.

Eventually Token asked, “Is there a reason why you didn’t offer to share your room with Tweek?”

“I don’t want to make it….weird,” Craig answered. “If he doesn’t like me back then he has to move all his shit again or he might feel obligated just to keep himself living with us.”

Token gave a small laugh. “Dude, you’re starting to sound paranoid like him. Overthinking it.”

Craig instinctively held up his middle finger and glared.

“I highly doubt that he will reject your tiny, cold heart, because he’s been wanting it and other things for so fucking long-“

“Get on with it before I hang up. My break is almost over,” Craig growled.

“You made a very good point,” Token said. “But don’t sweat it. He likes you.”

Craig didn’t say anything. His stomach felt like it was twisting.

“Craig? You still there?” Token asked.

He waited several heartbeats before he spoke. “Token….you say that. And I want to believe you. But…with everything that happened…the shit we don’t know or understand. And the shit since he’s come back in our lives…I..I don’t know if I’m ready for….for him to like me back.”

 

//////////////////////////////////////

 

It was midafternoon when Craig got home. Tweek was sleeping on an air mattress in the middle of the living room. There was a full trash bag, a backpack, and a laundry basket against the wall.

“Hey,” Clyde said from the kitchen table. He had a bag of chips and a text book on the table in front of him.

Craig kicked his shoes off at the doorway and sat at the table.

“After you left we brought his stuff inside. He didn’t have much at all.”

Craig nodded.

“He was living off of a loaf of bread, peanut butter, a box of cereal, and some bottles of water. Oh and some cheap knock off brand electrolyte sports drink.”

Craig frowned. He felt like hitting something.

Clyde was staring at the table. “It was….dude, it was really sad.” He looked uncomfortable. “He didn’t want us to see, but he couldn’t hide it.”

They both sat there in silence for several minutes. Craig was trying not to get angry again. 

“Afterwards,” Clyde continued. “He took a long shower. Token ran out to buy an air mattress, sheets, and pillows.”

“How long has he been asleep?” Craig finally said.

“Hours now.”

“I can’t believe he kept this all to himself,” Craig said looking over at Tweek. “Can you imagine the stress he was under? The mess he must have been until he just accepted that he was probably going to die on some strange city street?”

“He’s stronger than we have ever given him credit for,” Clyde said getting up. He rolled up the empty chip bag and threw it in the trash can.

“We’re his best friends,” Craig said looking back at Clyde. He could hear his desperation bleeding into his voice. “Aren’t we? …So how couldn’t he trust us to get him off the streets?”

Clyde didn’t turn to face Craig. “All we can do is not fail him now.”

 

//////////////////////////////////////

It was close to dinner time when Tweek knocked on Craig’s bedroom door. It was open ajar for anyone to walk in or out, but he figured Tweek was trying to be polite.

“Hey,” Craig said looking up from his laptop. He closed it.

“Hi,” Tweek said quietly. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah.”

Tweek came in and sat down on the end of Craig’s bed. He took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry Craig.” His gaze was locking on his hands fidgeting in his lap. “I got way too over my head and I didn’t know how to ask for help. I…I didn’t want to. I just wanted to prove them wrong.”

“Tweek, you did though,” Craig said seriously. “You went against your natural instincts and made it this far in one piece.”

“I never want to do that again,” Tweek said lying back on the bed. “I think the stress will kill me. I’m serious Craig.” He closed his eyes. “I’m so tired.”

“Dude,” Craig said reaching his arms out and leaning forward on the bed so he was closer to Tweek. 

Tweek turned his head toward him, opening his eyes.

“I promise you,” Craig continued. “You will never have to go through any of it again. Your parents. South Park. Living in your car.”

A small smile spread across Tweek’s face.

“No one is going to drive you away. We all want you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that celebrate it, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! I hope you all nonetheless had a really good day. I enjoyed my holiday. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the update. Things are sure getting really interesting. We have some answers on what's been going on with Tweek. Things are slowly unraveling on what happened before. Will Craig keep digging for answers? Only time will tell how the mystery is solved! Please let me know your thoughts on the story.
> 
> In my mind the last update was the end of part one. So we all have come quite a ways. I'm thrilled and excited because we are getting close to getting into the scenes I've been wanting to write since this story first came into my mind. Also last update we crossed the 100page mark. I've been writing this fic in a single document 1.5spaced. We're currently sitting at the end of 117pages. Considering I started typing at the start of October I think that's a damn good pace. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will go up. I'm going on another trip to visit friends for a Holiday dinner. I'm not getting back home until Tuesday, so no updates until after that. In the meantime if you're looking for something to tide you over I highly recommend checking out @wondertweeker on twitter. They have a thread of tweets about a Wedding Planner!Craig and Baker!Tweek AU and it's my FAVORITE thing right now. I've been grinning like an idiot reading all those adorable tweets. It's a fantastic AU guys. 
> 
> See you all in the next one! <3


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were busy, but quiet. Clyde and Token were busy with school. It was one of their least favorite times of the year. Classes were picking up steam. Meanwhile Craig was dealing with his most challenging work shifts he had experienced at his current job.

When Craig wasn’t passed out, he noticed that Tweek seemed to be spending all his time at home. He remembered seeing him reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Another time he recalled Tweek reading a book on the couch. Other than that it was all a blur. 

On the way home from work, Craig was determined to stay awake and hang out with Tweek that night. By the time he made it home it was dark and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. There were several take out boxes on the table.

“Good timing,” Token said turning toward Craig.

Craig kicked off his shoes and sat down at the free chair between Tweek and Token.

Token turned toward Tweek. “I’m so sorry. It’s only like this during crunch times. We usually cook meals.”

Tweek smiled. “Dude it’s perfectly fine. No complaints here.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Clyde asked. “It’s been great. Washing dishes has been at its minimum.”

“As if you ever regularly wash dishes,” Token responded.

Tweek laughed.

“So what do we got here?” Craig asked pulling one of the boxes toward him. The box opened to reveal boneless honey BBQ wings.

“Wings and waffle fries,” Token answered. A heartbeat later he yawned. 

“Fuck yeah!” Craig exclaimed. 

Everyone filled their plates. Token was only two bites in when he put his fork down and sighed. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it annoyed.

“What’s wrong?” Tweek asked in between bites.

Token got up from the table. “Work calls,” he frowned. He picked up his plate and retreated toward his bedroom.

“Another one bites the dust,” Craig teased. 

“Shush,” said Clyde.

“So how many assignments are you avoiding?” Craig retorted.

“Not as many as you think,” he said proudly. “I get to do homework while I work the library desk.”

“Hey Craig,” Tweek interjected.

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t it great not having homework?”

“It’s the best,” Craig grinned.

“Fuck off.”

“I can still sometimes remember what it was like,” Craig continued. “I always hated it.”

Tweek snorted, he laughed that hard. 

Clyde pouted.

They all continued eating in comfortable silence for several minutes. Clyde was reaching for more waffle fries when Tweek spoke.

“You’re majoring in a computer science thing, right?”

Unsure, Clyde stared at him for a moment. “Yeah.”

“Doesn’t that involve math? You hate that.”

Clyde looked like he deflated in his chair. “It’s horrible.”

“Why are you in the major then?” Tweek laughed.

“So there was this girl,” Clyde said sitting up in his chair. He had both his elbows on the table now so he could lean forward a bit. His hands were moving about as he spoke. 

Tweek put his face in his hands. “Why do all your stories start this way?”

“Shhh. No they don’t,” Clyde mumbled. “So there was this girl I met during orientation and she is gorgeous. So I signed up for the same classes as her.”

Tweek put his hands down. “I have two questions.”

Clyde nodded.

“Why have you stuck with the major? And did you at least get a date for all your suffering?”

“Well…” Clyde paused. “The classes about how computers work and making software are really interesting. It’s just really hard.”

“No shit,” Craig said. The knot his stomach tied itself into was untwisting. He knew how worried Clyde has been having Tweek back. Personally it pissed him off, but he understood Clyde’s point. Seeing them act more like they did years ago was like a weight was lifted off of Craig.

“I’m scraping by. I’m learning,” Clyde snapped.

Craig rolled his eyes.

Clyde continued, “And the girl….” He looked at his plate. “Turns out she had a boyfriend.”

////

After dinner Clyde went off to his room, leaving Craig and Tweek chilling in the kitchen.

“Are you going to pass out for the night again?” Tweek asked while Craig was putting the leftovers away.

“I hope not,” he answered as he closed the refrigerator door. He turned toward Tweek. “Sorry everyone has been like a zombie since you moved in.”

Tweek shrugged. “It’s okay. I think I really needed the space to rest and reevaluate what I’m doing next.”

Craig smiled. “Any ideas with that?”

“A few,” Tweek answered. He got up from the table and walked over to his things. He sat on the air mattress. 

Craig followed and sat on the couch.

Tweek picked up a small notepad. “I’ve been compiling several job listings online and from the newspaper and from places I’ve been at that had help wanted signs.”

“That’s cool,” Craig said. A thought hit him then. He sat up straighter. “The bookstore I’m working at has been building a café for a while now. You want me to check in if they’re hiring yet?”

Tweek bit hit bottom lip. 

He felt uncomfortable from the look Tweek gave him. Craig opened his mouth to speak, but Tweek interjected.

“Actually…yeah. That would be great.” He then scribbled a note on the paper. “I’ve been thinking about trying something new,” Tweek continued. “I want to get away from the coffee business but…it’s the only experience I have.”

“Just look at it this way,” Craig said. “It will already be a million times better because your parents won’t be there. And you’ll get a real paycheck.”

Tweek smiled. “Yeah.”

“But don’t sweat it. Go for any job you want.”

Tweek nodded. 

Suddenly there was a loud buzz. Craig wasn’t sure what it was. 

The sound went off again; longer this time.

“My phone,” Tweek exclaimed. He started feeling for it under his pillow and blankets. 

“It might have fallen on the floor,” Craig suggested.

Tweek felt under a corner of the air mattress. “Here it is,” he said picking it up and sitting upright.

He looked confused.

“Who is it?”

His phone buzzed again in his hand.

“Krista is blowing up my phone.”

Craig put himself next to Tweek so he could see the phone. 

“Oh no,” Tweek said quietly as he opened her messages.

Each sentence was a separate txt: TWEEK. First off congrats on moving in with the boys, but SERIOUSLY? YOU WERE LIVING IN YOUR CAR AND SAID NOTHING.

Tweek finally responded. He sent her: Krista it was my business.

A few moments later she called.

Tweek answered. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. Her voice was so quiet Craig could barely make it out. “Token was telling me the good news, but…with the reason why.”

Craig glanced at Tweek. He could see his jaw clench. Tweek was paranoid enough. He didn’t need reassurance that people were talking good or bad about him behind his back.

“It really scared me,” Krista continued. “We’re still new friends but you mean a lot to people I consider close friends.”

Craig could see Tweek’s expression soften. He let the air he was holding in his chest out. Good, Craig thought. He can’t misconstrue what her and Token were talking about. 

“I’m sorry to worry you,” Tweek answered.

“You have no need to apologize to me. I…I just can’t imagine going through that. I’m so sorry you had to.” She paused. “If you want I can go kick your parents’ asses for you.” Her tone was more upbeat but genuine. “Seriously though. I’ll give em the ol’ 1, 2.”

“If I let you do that then I have to say yes to Craig and I can’t have you both go to jail for beating my parents to a pulp!”

Krista laughed.

“I’m serious though,” Tweek exclaimed. “That’s too much pressure to put on my conscious.”

“It would be worth it Tweek.”

Tweek went silent.

Krista sighed. “Okay, I still have a lab report to write. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” Tweek answered. “Bye.”

“Night,” Krista said hanging up.

“She’s right,” Craig said when Tweek put the phone down.

///////////////////

It was midafternoon when Craig woke up. He rolled out of bed and out of his room to find himself home alone. Normally the occurrence wouldn’t bother him, but seeing Tweek gone did make him nervous.  
Craig wasn’t happy he had the thought, but it did flash through his mind: will he be back?

He poured himself a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. As he ate, his gaze fell on Tweek’s belongings in the living room. Internally he kept reassuring himself that everything was fine.

He pulled his phone out of his pajama pant pocket and sent Tweek a txt: Where did you go off too. I woke up to an empty house.

Several seconds later he heard a faint buzzing sound in the living room. Craig rolled his eyes. “Of course he left it here,” he mumbled.

After he was done eating he left the dirty bowl and spoon in the sink and got dressed. Craig’s mind felt clearer now that he was awake. 

Not sure what to do with himself for the day, Craig decided to go to the post office to collect his mail. He had been so busy lately; he had completely neglected his p.o. box.

He was heading to his car when he stopped dead in his tracks. Craig noticed Tweek’s car in the parking lot. He checked it. 

It was empty. I guess he’s out with Token and Clyde, he thought as he continued on to his own car.

Shortly later Craig arrived at the post office. He groaned as he found a box full of bills and junk mail. What turned his mood around was that he had a package waiting for him. 

Eagerly Craig tore the package open as soon as he got back to his car. Inside was the capture card and microphones he ordered so that he could get that gaming channel started. 

Excited, he headed right home. He held the box under his arm as he fiddled with the apartment key. 

“OH, NOW YOU COME HOME,” Clyde yelled from the kitchen. He was taking several items out of shopping bags. 

Craig kicked off his shoes and closed the door. “What the hell crawled up your ass?” he asked as he continued on to his bedroom. He put his mail down on the bed and returned to the kitchen.

Clyde glared at him. “I needed to go to the store and all you assholes were GONE.”

Craig snorted from laughing. 

“I had to walk ALL THE WAY THERE and ALL THE WAY BACK.” 

Craig laughed harder. 

“KNOCK IT OFF.”

He put a hand on his stomach. It hurt. “Dude.”

“What?” Clyde said.

“I’ve only been gone like ten minutes. I went to the post office and back.”

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK,” Clyde said, walking past Craig and around the living room. 

Craig laughed, “I was asleep in my room. You didn’t check?”

Clyde laid down on the floor. “I saw that Tweek was gone so I thought that meant you weren’t home.”

“Next time don’t make an ass out of yourself assuming shit,” Craig said standing.

Clyde exhaled loudly.

“Also,” Craig continued. “Just assume I don’t want to get out of bed to take your ass to the store.”

“But…but Craaaaaaaaig,” Clyde whined as Craig left the room.

Craig didn’t answer and closed his bedroom door behind him.

//////////

He spent the next half hour setting up ad getting a feel for how his new equipment was working. 

Every once in a while he could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Sounds of footsteps, cabinets and drawers opening and closing. It was only when the smell of something getting hot reached him, did Craig get up. 

“What are you up to?” Craig hollered as he rounded the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Making dinner,” Clyde yelled.

It was then that the front door opened. In walked Token with Tweek following close behind; they both stopped. They looked toward the kitchen puzzled. 

“Craig,” Token asked unsure. “What is Clyde making?”

Tweek’s expression brightened.

Craig shrugged.

“The best motherfucking pancakes my dude,” Clyde answered as he turned toward everyone. A large plate of hot chocolate chip pancakes was in his hand. He put the plate on the table. Clyde grinned. “I got all the supplies ready for my world famous pancake sundaes.”

“Did you put him up to this?” Tweek directed at Craig.

“No,” Craig answered immediately. “I fucking hate his shitty pancakes.”

Token grinned and shook his head.

Clyde glared at Craig. “I guess you can go to bed hungry then.”

“Oh no. What ever will I do?” Craig said mockingly.

Tweek started laughing hard. A few moments later he said quietly, “Wow…today has been really good.”

“Where have you guys been today anyways?” Craig asked sitting at the table.

While Tweek was putting his pancake sundae together, Token answered, “All over the place.” He exhaled and went to the table to sit down. “We met with the landlord and Tweek is officially on the lease. So whether he likes it or not he’s stuck with us.”

Craig looked over at Tweek. “That’s awesome. I didn’t even think of that.”

Tweek laughed. “I got my own key too.”

“We also went to the post office today,” Token continued; gaining Craig’s attention.

“Me too. Must have missed you guys.”

“Yeah,” Token said. “We set Tweek up with a box so now he’s all set. He can apply for work. There is nothing anyone can do. This is his new home.”

“Good,” answered Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Happy New Year! 
> 
> I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It has been a stressful winter. I mean my life always operates under the principle that if something can go wrong it will, but it's been in overdrive lately. Since I last updated there was a young rattlesnake in the cellar, the furnace needed to be fixed 3 times during some of the coldest New England weather, my senior cat is declining so she needs more care ( like she keeps trying to get up on tables or the arm of the couch still, but she more often keeps getting stuck mid way up or if she does get up there she is likely to fall off. So I'm watching her like a hawk these days), I had bronchitis, and my grandpa was in the hospital for a while (he's home now thank god, but it was scary for a while). So it's been busy.
> 
> It didn't help this chapter wasn't coming easily to me. I think it's because it's suppose to be a quieter chapter before things start revving up for the next big plot point. Also after the last update I really started to feel burned out writing. I think I'm more refreshed now. I spent my time working on my art and playing Breath of the Wild and Stardew Valley. I really want to get back into updating this way more often again. I'm not sure how quick of a pace I can get back to but don't worry. I won't let this fic remain unfinished. I've had this whole fic outlined since before the last update so I still know where I'm taking these boys. I can't wait for you all to find out the story.
> 
> Please leave me a comment. Tell me a fun fact or what you think of the fic. Anything is good. Since it has been a while I do suggest a reread if you have time. (I do apologize for the minor errors. I was rereading recently and I wanted to put myself through a table. These eyes missed so much. lol)
> 
> See you all in the next chapter <3


	14. Chapter 14

Craig was getting out of work when he received a phone call from Token. He stared at his phone puzzled for a moment before answering. “Who’s dying,” he asked cautiously.

“My car,” Token said defeated. 

“Ouch.”

“Can you come pick me and Clyde up from school?”

“Am I the mom now?” he said with a lighter tone. 

“Today you are. Are you out of work yet?”

“Yep,” Craig said as he walked through the bookstore parking lot. “It’s good that you called me. I have some things I want to discuss with you during the ride home.”

Token didn’t answer right away. “Clyde will be with us.”

“That’s fine,” Craig said as he got in his car. “We don’t need to go into….that.” He switched which hand was holding the phone. “Where should I meet you guys?”

“The visitor parking lot is fine. Oh-” Token paused. “The tow truck is here.”

“Okay. Be right there,” Craig said hanging up.

It didn’t take Craig long to get to the college campus. He pulled into an empty spot in the parking lot. He looked around and spotted his best friends over at a nearby bench. Token was sitting there looking dejected while Clyde was standing in front of him. His hands were moving about as much as his mouth, Craig assumed.

He hit the horn twice. Both Token and Clyde looked toward the parking lot and recognized the car immediately.

Moments later they piled into the car. Clyde into the front seat and Token in the back. 

He pulled out and started driving.

Clyde exhaled loudly. “I can’t believe the car died.”

Craig shrugged. “It’s a part of the ownership. Sometimes shit happens.”

“Yeah,” Token agreed. Leaning forward, he looked at Craig curiously. “So…you said on the phone that you wanted to talk about something.”

Clyde perked up in his seat. 

“Yeah…” Craig bit the inside of his cheek. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. “So…you guys know…we don’t know why Tweek ditched us in high school and we’re not …asking him why cause…we don’t want to run him off.”

“Yeah,” Token said with a nod.

“We’re not asking him why,” Clyde repeated slowly.

“No,” Craig snapped. 

“Okay,” Clyde said putting his hands up in surrender. “Dude, I didn’t know.”

Craig rolled his eyes.

“Your point, Craig?” Token asked.

He exhaled. “So…I may have heard… some things,” Craig said glancing at the review mirror for a moment. He saw Token raise an eyebrow.

“When we had Krista and her roommate sleep over. That morning. I…I overheard Tweek crying,” Craig began. “He was mumbling to himself about how stupid he felt.”

“Was he trying to tell you what happened?” Clyde asked.

“No,” Craig answered simply. “He thought I was asleep. His back was to me. He thought he was having a moment alone before going back to bed.”

“Oh,” Clyde responded quietly. 

“How do you know it was about….that?” Token asked.

“A gut feeling,” he answered. “He was mumbling about how he should have yelled or something and something would have been different. I…I really don’t know what to make of it,” Craig frowned. “I think someone hurt him and manipulated him.”

“That’s a big accusation,” Token said. “But it doesn’t surprise me.”

No one said anything for a few minutes. Craig focused on the road. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

“I bet it was Cartman,” Clyde said. “He was always such an asshole.”

“I agree with you; he’s a huge asshole, but…” Token shook his head.

“What?” Craig asked.

“He loves to gloat. I feel like he would have made it known by now that he fucked with us.”

Clyde deflated in his seat. “You’re right.”

“Then who?” Craig snapped. His grip on the wheel tightened. The control he had on his temper was momentarily gone. “I’ll fucking kill them for causing all this shit.”

“You’re not killing anyone,” Token snapped. “There’s no changing the past.”

Craig shot him the middle finger for a moment.

“South Park isn’t very large. We can narrow it down,” Token said. 

“Everyone we went to school with knows how Tweek is. Anyone could have done it,” Clyde said. 

“The question is who was sadistic enough to manipulate him into thinking we hated his guts. I think he seriously thought that,” Craig spat. 

Clyde frowned.

Token put a hand on Craig’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”

The rest of the car ride went by in silence. When they got back to the apartment Tweek was in the kitchen looking through the cabinets. 

“What’s up,” Tweek said closing the cabinet in front of him.

Clyde didn’t respond and went to his bedroom.

Token exhaled loudly and followed Clyde. 

“Long day,” Craig said walking to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a can of soda. “Token’s car died.”

Tweek winced. “That sucks.” 

Craig opened the can. “Yep.” He took a sip.

“So that’s why you’re all home at the same time,” Tweek laughed. “You had to drive.”

Craig nodded. He put the can on the counter. “Yeah.” His gaze went toward the bedrooms. “I hope the children are appreciative of my kindness picking them up from school,” he said loudly.

Tweek and Craig were both silent for a few moments. They received no response back.

“I guess that’s a no,” Tweek said amused. 

“Guess so,” Craig said picking up his soda can again. He brought it to his lips when he remembered something. He lowered the can. “Oh, I talked to my manager about the café gig.”

“Yeah?” Tweek responded. He leaned his back into the counter.

Craig grinned. “Dude it’s really good news.”

Tweek tilted his head to the side. He looked puzzled. 

“I told my manager about you, and they told me how the café is done for the most part; they just need someone to put in charge and a staff to put together what the company wants the menu to be and stuff. But anyways…they passed the info about you along to their boss and they want to meet you,” Craig rambled all at once.

“What!”

“Basically if they like you then they’re prepared to hand the project over to you. So you get to hire the staff you want. You’re the boss.”

“WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM ABOUT ME?” Tweek shouted. “THEY’RE GONNA THINK I’M SOME KIND OF COFFEE WIZARD.” His hands shot up to his head, tugging wildly at his hair.

“Tweek,” Craig said calmly. He walked up to Tweek and started prying his fingers from his hair. 

Tweek shook his head no several times. “This is all too much pressure. A….A staff? I can’t be in charge of a staff.”

“Calm down,” Craig said finally having a hold of both of Tweek’s hands. He brought them down to Tweek’s sides and held them there. “Why don’t you think you can run a staff?”

Tweek didn’t answer right away. His body was shaking and all Craig could do was hold his hands and wait. 

“I….I don’t know,” Tweek answered, looking at Craig with panic stricken eyes. “I’ve always been all the staff, Craig.”

“So,” Craig shrugged. He could still feel Tweek trying to jerk his hands back up to his head.

“THEY’RE GOING TO THINK I CAN DO SOMETHING I CAN’T AND I’M GOING TO FAIL MISERABLY AND THEY MIGHT FIRE YOU TOO,” Tweek shouted. 

“Then we learn a lesson and find something else to do with our time,” Craig said calmly.

Tweek’s hands stopped moving. His head tilted to the side. 

Suddenly, Craig and Tweek had switched places. Tweek had moved so quick Craig didn’t realize what had happened until he felt the counter digging into his lower back. Craig could feel Tweek’s breath on his collarbone. He was so close to him now. His head was tilted awkwardly to look down at him.

“HOW…HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?”

“Dude, volume,” Craig said simply.

Tweek tightened his grip on Craig’s hands. “Have you been LISTENING? And people think I’m insane.” Tweek continued. “This could go so bad.”

“It’s not.”

“You don’t know that!” The look in Tweek’s eyes was distraught. 

Craig had to really pull to get his hands back. 

Tweek stood there shaking. He was too upset to even yank at his hair.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Craig put his hands on Tweek’s shoulders. “Dude, look at me.”

Tweek made eye contact with him.

“You know you can trust me, right?” Craig had to concentrate so his voice wouldn’t break. Tweek’s gaze was making his face burn. “Right?” he pressed again.

“Yeah,” Tweek exhaled with a nod.

“Then believe me when I say that this isn’t a big deal. It really isn’t. Hell no one says you even have to take the job or go to the interview.”

Tweek nodded. He stopped shaking. 

“I’d like you to go to the interview,” Craig continued. His whole body felt like he was burning, but he couldn’t stop himself. He kept talking. “We….we could hang out during breaks…and stuff. Right? That would be cool. And you’re the most qualified person in what….this whole city for this job.”

For some reason his fingers were really itching to touch Tweek’s hair. Quickly he moved his hands into his jean’s pockets. He was falling apart and he was not happy about it. 

Throughout it all Tweek never broke eye contact with him. 

They were both silent for a few moments. Craig gave a small, awkward smile.

Tweek cracked a smile himself. “Okay. Dude, you got me. I’ll try.”

“Good,” Craig answered. His heart was pounding. 

“When this goes wrong, though-“ Tweek swung back into paranoia. “The blood will be on your hands.”

Craig’s nose wrinkled. “Blood?”

“I. Did. Not. Stutter. Blood! Do you know how easy it is to get hurt or lose a finger? Oh god! I read somewhere that the human brain is capable of biting through a finger. What if I screw up someone’s order and they get so mad they snap and-“

“Oh my god Tweek, PLEASE STOP,” Craig interjected.

 

///////////////////

 

It wasn’t until Clyde heard the click of the door closing, that he realized he wasn’t alone. “What’s up?” he asked, flopping onto his unmade bed. His sneakers thudded to the floor as he kicked them off.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Token said, crossing his arms.

“Shoot,” Clyde exclaimed, rolling to look at Token upside-down. 

“Well…” Token began. “In light of the things we were talking about during the car ride-“

Clyde frowned.

“-I was thinking about a conversation we had back before all that hell.”

“Yeah?” Clyde sat up in bed.

“One we never spoke of the topic ever again. Until now,” Token reaffirmed. 

“I remember.” Clyde’s expression hardened. 

“Did any of that have to do with-“

“No.” Clyde cut in.

Token studied him for a moment. 

“Is that all?”

“I just wanted to ask. All that shit happened so close together.”

“I know. And none of it worked out.” Tears started bubbling in Clyde’s eyes, betraying his stern demeanor.

Token relaxed his arms. “Dude, I’m sorry. I-“

“I don’t like being fucking accused! Now get out.”

Deciding not to press the subject further, Token retreated to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> It has been a long time. This fic recently hit that 1 year mark. My last update was in late January. I am so sorry. 
> 
> If you've been following my end notes all along then you probably have a good idea why I've been delayed. Things tend to go wrong in my life, and believe me...it did. Shortly after my last update the youngest of my three cats, Cloud, he would have been twelve in June, ...pancreatic cancer took him away very quickly. My grandpa continued for the next few months of the late winter/early spring on the cycle of feeling better and then getting worse. He got to come home in May and he passed on Mother's Day. My cat Ginger, who in previous chapters I've mentioned she's been dealing with dementia. She had a stroke in June, and was temporarily blind. I've been busy taking care of her, and through the mercy of the universe she has recovered wonderfully. I'm glad I stuck it out and did what I could caring for her, because she is doing better in many aspects than she was before her stroke.
> 
> Lesson here is to appreciate the time you have with your loved ones.
> 
> So naturally I really haven't had the writing bug. But don't worry I have full intention on finishing this story. I really want to see this one through to the end. I have rough plot points outlining to the end from here. It's all been planned well before my personal life fell apart. So please subscribe if you haven't already. I'm not sure how quick future updates will be. I probably should have held onto this chapter for another few reads. It's after 3am here but I just really wanted to get this one posted. The first half was written in January and it's been glaring at me all year. 
> 
> Please leave some comments below. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Tell me a fun fact. If you really need to reach me with questions and comments I'm Icefire149 on tumblr. I'm there daily. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
